Ghost
by tewksgirl
Summary: What would happen if Tom Hanson Sr. was never really killed on Valentine's Day? What if his death had all been part of some kind of cover-up? How would all of this affect his son? Please read to find out. I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Okay, here we go with another story. I've been working on this one for quite a while and I'm really excited about it. What would happen if Hanson's father had never died in the shooting that night on Valentine's Day? What if his "death" had all been a cover-up? What if Tommy had a chance to see his father again? I hope that you all like this one as much as I've had writing it! Please read and send me some reviews!! **

**Chapter 1- Nightmares**

_Tom Hanson Jr. sat in the front of his dad's squad car when they pulled up to Diane Thompson's house. Tom got out and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Diane opened the door and stepped outside. She followed Tommy to the squad car and waited as Tom opened the door for her, allowing her to slide into the back seat, with her date following._

_"You look lovely Diane." Tom Hanson Sr. stated with a smile._

_"Thank you Mr. Hanson." Diane said politely._

_Mr. Hanson smiled at his son and asked the all to familiar question to his son, "You ready to roll?"_

_"Sure Dad." Tom Jr. stated._

_A few moments later the squad car pulled up to the front of the school where teenagers were flowing in and out of the school for the annual Valentine's Day dance. Tom Sr. turned around in his seat once he put the car in park and said, "Midnight sport?"_

_"Come on dad, we talked about this. One-thirty?" Tom Jr. pleaded._

_Tom Sr. sighed and said, "Okay, one-thirty." He smiled and winked at Diane. "But only cause I trust Diane."_

_Diane let out a giggle and said, "Thanks Mr. Hanson." She waited for Tommy to open the door and take her hand, helping her out of the car. They walked up the steps to the school when Tommy suddenly stopped and turned around._

_"Just a second." Tommy said, running back down to the car. "You're not going to bring Charlie are ya?"_

_"Well sure, he'd love to see you in your tux." Tom Sr. stated with a smile. Tommy shot him a look of disbelief when his dad said, "I'm kidding. I'll drop him somewhere."_

_"Thanks Dad."_

_"Have a good time." Tom Sr. said as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. Tom made his way back up to where Diane was waiting for him and they both turned to watch the police car pull out onto the main road._

_"Your dad seems really nice." Diane stated. Then with a smile, she added, "What does he do?" Tom laughed and put his arm around her, leading her up to the school._

Tom was so caught up in his dream that he tossed and turned, thrashing about in his bed. His sweat-drenched hair fell over his eyes as he rolled over once again, trying to get the memories wiped from his vision. Before long the scene changed and he was once again caught up in that night.

_Tom Sr. and Charlie walked into Frank's diner on their break. It had been a quiet night and both of them needed a good hot cup of coffee._

_"Hey Frank, what's wrong with you?" Tom Sr. asked._

_"Nothing." Frank said._

_"What did you drink some of the coffee here?" Charlie joked. Tom let out a laugh as he took a seat at the counter._

_"I've got to make a pit stop." Charlie said, making his way back to the bathroom. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Charlie's body flew back into the restaurant, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Tom Sr. quickly drew his gun from his holster and ducked down behind the counter as the gunman came out of the back of the restaurant. Tom took the opportunity to fire his weapon, hitting the gunman in his left shoulder. The gunman cried out before taking aim at the officer that shot him. He pulled back the trigger and fired a round that buried itself into Tom Hanson Sr.'s chest, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Charlie was able to see that Tom had fired another round at the gunman before he had been hit. The last thing he remembered was Tom's body lying motionless on the ground before he too lost consciousness._

_Tom and Diane were sitting on the steps outside the school after the dance. Tom nervously looked down at his watch and noticed that it was past 2:00am. "I don't know why, he's never late." He murmured._

_"I had a really nice time. You weren't such a bad dancer." Diane said. Obviously she hadn't heard Tommy's comment._

_"You weren't such a bad kisser." Tom said with a smirk._

_"Yeah?" She asked. "We should do it again sometime. But let's not wait until Valentine's Day."_

_"Okie dokie." Tom said. Just then a squad car pulls up and Diane states, "Finally."_

_Tom watches as two people get out of the squad car. His heart begins to race as he recognizes the police captain and another uniformed officer. Neither one of them says anything, but they don't have too. Tom knows in his heart that something is wrong. His dad had told him that if anything were ever to happen to him, the police captain would deliver the news._

_"Tommy, are you okay?" Diane says next to him. With his heart in his throat however, he wasn't able to answer her question. Instead, he stood glued to the spot where he was standing, just staring out at the captain. No, he thought, this can't be happening…._

"NOOOOOOO!" Tom screamed, sitting up quickly. His breathing was quick and he tried desperately to catch his breath. He scanned his surroundings, disoriented from the nightmare he had just woken up from. Finally he was able to get his breathing under control and he let out a deep, shaky breath. He brushed his sweat soaked bangs back out of his face and slowly laid back down on his pillow. He looked over at his clock to find the bright numbers screaming at him that it was only 2:30 in the morning. He placed an arm over his eyes and sighed, letting the tears that had welled up in his eyes spill freely. He knew why this nightmare had decided to make an appearance tonight. Tomorrow was a day that he despised. For the past eight years, the same nightmare seemed to make it's way into his routine the night before the anniversary of his father's death. Valentine's Day. He couldn't even stand the thought of the word, let alone what it stood for. It wasn't a day of celebrating love for Tom Hanson, Jr. No, Valentine's Day for the past eight years meant reliving the past. It meant being tortured by the demons that Tom Hanson Jr. just couldn't seem to leave behind. Valentine's Day was the anniversary of his father's death. The day that his world came crashing to a halt and nothing would ever be the same.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day." Tom said, getting up and walking into his kitchen where he opened the cabinet next to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Looks like it's just you and me." He said, taking the bottle and making his way over to his couch where he slumped down and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid. Bringing the glass up to his lips, he felt the liquid burn as it made it's way slowly down his throat. "Here's to you Dad." He said, pouring himself another drink and downing it just as quickly. All Tom wanted to do right now was drown away his sorrows and from the looks of it, he was off to a great start.


	2. Chapter 2 Celebration of Life

**Chapter 2- Celebration of Life**

Something woke Tom up. A loud banging noise that he couldn't quite place. He wasn't sure if it was the banging in his head or somewhere else that was causing all the commotion. He opened his eyes slowly, letting his dark brown eyes adjust to the shining light that was filtering throughout his apartment. He slowly sat up, jumping slightly when he heard the clanking noise that the bottle made when it hit the floor. Rubbing a hand over his face, Tom cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter. It was then that he realized the knocking sound was coming from his front door rather than inside his head.

"Hang on." He mumbled, staggering from the couch and making his way to the door. "When I find out who's pounding on that door, I'm going to kick your ass!" He swung open his door to come face to face with the fist that belonged to none other than his partner, Doug Penhall.

"Jeez, Hanson, took you long enough." Doug said, not waiting for an invitation to enter his partner's apartment. He noticed that Tom looked a bit worse for wear and raised an eyebrow before saying, "What the hell happened to you?" He thought he could smell whiskey on Hanson's breath as his friend let out a sigh.

"What the hell do you want Doug?" Tom said, making his way back to his couch where he flopped down onto it, burying his head in the pillow.

Doug followed Tom over to the living room and picked up the empty whiskey bottle that was lying on the floor. He gave it a shake, surprised that it was empty. "Did you drink all of this by yourself?"

"No. Yes, maybe. What's it to you?" Tom said, his face still buried in the couch cushions.

Doug sat down in the chair next to his friend, worry beginning to creep up on him. He hadn't seen Tom so angry in quite a while. "Hey Tom, is everything alright man?"

A moment of silence filled the air before Tom rolled over onto his back. He let out an exhausted sigh and then said, "No, Doug, not really."

When Tom didn't continue his thoughts, Doug pressed him further. "Want to talk about it?"

"What day is it today Doug?" Tom asked, not moving from his spot on the couch.

Doug thought for a moment. "Um, February 14…why?" Then the realization hit him by what Tom's question had meant. "Shit, February 14. Valentine's Day."

"Yeah." Tom whispered.

"Hey man, I'm sorry." Doug began. "Is that why you drank this whole bottle of whiskey? You know, drinking yourself to death isn't going to bring him back." Doug said sympathetically.

"No shit Doug." Tom said, the anger apparent in his voice. Then he let out a sigh and sat up. "Listen Doug, I didn't mean it like that. I just had a really bad night last night and needed something to help with the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Doug asked. "What kind of nightmares?"

"Every year around this time I have nightmares about that night. I can see myself at the Valentine's dance with Diane Thompson and we're having a great time. Then afterwards we're waiting for my dad to pick us up and he was late." Tom brushed his hair out of his eyes before continuing. "He was never late Doug. Then a cruiser pulls up and I knew right away that my dad was gone."

"Hey, Tom…" Doug began.

"No, it's okay Doug. I'm fine. This happens every year around the anniversary of his death. I'm pretty much used to it by now. It's been eight years since he died." Tom said, putting his head down in his hands.

Doug looked at his partner and friend and noticed just how much these nightmares had taken out of him. The once sparkling brown eyes were now filled with such sadness and almost took on a lost feeling that he hated to see. He knew he had to do something to cheer up his friend. Tom always had seemed to find a way to cheer up Doug whenever he needed a friend. Actually, Tom always found ways to cheer up any of the Jump Street officers when they were down. Now Doug needed to return the favor and as an idea popped into his head, he quickly stood and grabbed Tom's arm, pulling him up off the sofa.

"Come on, go get a shower and get dressed. You're done sitting around here moping. Your dad wouldn't have wanted you to be like this." Doug said. "Go on, you've got thirty minutes to get yourself ready and presentable."

"Doug, I really don't feel like going anywhere." Tom said. "I just want to sit here and maybe have a drink and watch the game on tv."

Doug put his hand up and pointed to the bathroom. "I don't want to hear it Hanson. We're going to go out and celebrate your dad's life. That's the way he would have wanted it."

Tom started to protest once again, only to be shoved towards the bathroom. "Doug…" he began, but as he was once again shoved towards the door, he gave in and said, "Okay, okay. You don't have to be so pushy Penhall. I'm going, I'm going."

Doug watched as his friend finally made it to the bathroom and once he heard the shower going, he picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers to get the gang together for the party. Then he made his way back to Hanson's couch and waited for his friend to cleaned up.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

"Doug, where are we going?" Hanson complained once they got into his beloved blue mustang, Doug climbing in behind the wheel.

"You'll see. I've got everything set up." Doug said, pulling out onto the road. He hoped that everything he had planned would help cheer up his friend. "Hey, you'll have a good time, you'll see. This will be good."

A few moments later, Doug pulled the car into the parking lot of the bowling alley that Tom had played at every Friday for the past eight years. "Doug, this is the bowling alley."

"No shit, Sherlock." Doug said with a smile.

"But you hate bowling." Tom said. "You tease me about it every chance you get."

"It's not that I hate bowling, it's just that I can think of a much better way to spend a Friday night." Doug said, opening the door and climbing out. He turned back to the car and said, "You coming or not?" Tom opened his door and followed Doug to the entrance. Once they were inside, Tom noticed Fuller, Ioki, Judy and his mom standing next to the counter. Judy walked up to Tom and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey Jude." Tom said. "What's all this?"

"Well, Penhall called us all and said that you were feeling a bit down. We know that today is the anniversary of your dad's death and Doug thought that maybe we could celebrate his life. So," Judy said, "We thought what better way than to do that with some bowling, a few beers and some pizza."

Tom was in such a state of shock that he was almost speechless. He had always known that his friends from Jump Street would do anything for him and vice versa, but what they were doing for him tonight caught him completely off guard. "Mom, were you in on this too?"

"Oh honey, when Doug called me and told me how down you were, and what he wanted to do for you, I just couldn't say no." Margaret Hanson shrugged her shoulders and then walked over to her son and drew him into her arms. "You're dad would love this." She whispered in his ear.

Tom pulled away from his mom and looked around at the faces of his friends. "Thanks guys. This really means a lot to me."

"Hey Hanson, don't worry about it." Doug said. "We couldn't let you stay couped up in your apartment by yourself. You've always been there for us and now it's our turn to be here for you."

"Besides, from the stories that you've told us about your dad, he deserves a celebration." Harry said.

Captain Fuller stepped forward and added, "I think we've just started a new tradition here."

Tom took a beer that Judy handed him and raised it to his friends. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve friends like you, but you guys are the best."

"Okay, come on…let's go get a slamerino!" Doug said with a laugh as the rest of the crew followed him over to the lane.

212121212121212121212112212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

A tall dark haired man sat in the corner of the bowling alley watching the group take turns bowling in the far lane. He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt and on top of his head sat a dark ball cap. He had dark brown eyes that seemed gentle and caring. He couldn't help but smile to himself as the group surrounded a young dark haired fellow, raising their beers and clanking them together in a toast. He watched as the dark haired man took his bowling ball and sent it down the aisle, getting yet another strike. He almost laughed out loud as he heard the young man exclaim "Oh, another slamerino!"

It had been a long time since he had let a smile cross his lips. His smile got even bigger when he saw the petite brunette that walked over to the young man and pull him into a tight embrace. He watched the two of them together while a feeling of sadness and remorse coursed throughout his body. How he longed to be a part of the sight before him. His life lately had consisted of watching over his back at every moment, waiting for someone to find out his true identity. He had to plan his every move carefully, hoping that the wrong people did not find out of his wearabouts. In fact, tonight he had taken a huge risk to come out to the bowling alley. He had been out to this particular one for the past several Friday nights after he had spotted the young man that he was watching now a few months ago. He could hardly believe his eyes when he first saw the young police officer back then. _Of all the luck, _he thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't risk being here, but then again, he couldn't help himself. All he had to do was stay out of sight and not draw any attention to himself. _Easier said then done, _he said to himself as he continued to watch the party in the corner of the bowling alley.


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost

**Just wanted to send out a quick thanks to firebunee who helped me work out a few details for this story. Thanks hon, you're the best! **

**Chapter 3- Ghost**

"Hey honey, I'm going to take off now." Margaret Hanson stated, coming up and hugging her only child.

"So soon Mom?" Tom asked, returning the embrace. "Do you need a ride home?"

Margaret shook her head and said, "Adam's going to give me a lift home. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She paused a moment as she touched the side of his face. Letting out a deep sigh, she added, "You're dad would have been so proud of you Tom. Just as proud as I am."

Tom leaned in and hugged his mom once more before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Mom."

"I love you honey." She said, picking up her purse. "Behave yourself and have some fun."

"Love you too Mom." Tom said, waving as she and Captain Fuller made their way out to the parking lot.

Tom picked up his beer and finished it off before grabbing his bowling ball and walking up to the lane, sending it hurtling towards the pins. The ball hit with a loud _crack_, knocking them down. "Another slamerino!" Tom yelled, coming back to take his seat.

"Tom, we really need to find you another phrase." Doug said. "I mean, come on, _slamerino?_" he asked, laughing and shaking his head.

"What?" Tom asked innocently. "What would you prefer me to say?"

Doug thought for a moment before speaking. "How about something that doesn't sound, oh I don't know, lame?"

Tom took the opportunity to punch Penhall in the arm, who in turn jumped up from his seat and grabbed Tom into a headlock. They both struggled to gain control of the situation as Harry and Judy looked on in amusement.

"Oh boy, here we go again!" Judy said.

"Yeah, I think they are more and more like the McQuaids everyday." Harry said, shaking his head, as Doug was able to get the upper hand, taking Tom down to his knees in the headlock. "Should we break this up?" he asked.

Judy just shook her head and laughed. "Nope, how about we just take this chance to sneak out before we get kicked out of the bowling alley?" Harry nodded and they stood up to leave. As they passed the front counter a loud crashing noise was heard behind them. "Just keep walking Harry. Don't look back." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the parking lot as the manager began to make his way over to their partners who were still wrestling on the ground.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212112112121212121212121212121

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the bowling alley!" Tom exclaimed as they walked out to the parking lot. "How will I ever show my face in there again?"

"Me? Why is it that I got us kicked out."? Doug said, a pouty look on his face. "You were the one who knocked down that rack of bowling balls!"

Tom let out a frustrated groan and said, "That's because you had me in a headlock!"

Doug and Tom suddenly both looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Hey man, I'm sorry if I ruined your chances of coming back here." Doug said, once he was able to catch his breath.

Tom shook his head and said, "No, don't worry about it. Greg's not going to kick me out forever." Tom stopped suddenly and turned towards Doug. "Um, by the way Doug, I just wanted to say thanks for what you did for me tonight."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Doug asked, slapping his partner on the back. "You would have done the same thing for me."

"Yeah, I really…" Tom started to say but then something caught his attention in the parking lot. Someone was standing next to his blue mustang, peering inside of it. His hand was on the door handle and it appeared as if he was trying to get inside. "Hey!" Tom yelled, startling the man. The man quickly looked up and then took off running towards the alley. "Hey, come back here." Tom yelled, running after him. Doug didn't hesitate to follow.

Tom slowed momentarily as he entered the alleyway. The last thing he needed right now was to be caught off guard by the man who had been trying to break into his car. _What the hell was he trying to do anyway?_ Tom thought as he picked up his pace a bit. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, positioning it ahead of him. He could hear footsteps behind him and knew that Doug was close behind. He knew that Doug was also carrying his gun, which made him feel more at ease for having some backup. Up ahead, Tom heard a banging noise and then saw a pile of garbage cans fall to the ground. Knowing that the man was up ahead, Tom picked up the pace once again. He could see the man trying to climb a chain link fence up ahead and Tom stopped, aiming his gun at the man's back. "Freeze asshole." He yelled. The man continued climbing the fence and made his way to the top when he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Tom ran up to the fence with Doug close behind. "I said freeze! Hold it right there!" Tom pointed his gun towards the man, who sat motionless for a moment on the ground. Tom slowly made his way up to where he could get a better look at the man, his gun still aimed at the perpetrator. "What were you doing to my car?" he asked. The man made no attempt to speak, but for a moment he glanced up and stared at the young police officer that was holding him at gunpoint. Tom lost focus for a moment when the man glanced at him. His step faltered and his hand that was holding the gun became shaky. He blinked quickly and shook his head a bit. _No, it can't be. _He thought. _It can't be him._ He was still trying to figure out what kind of cruel trick his mind was playing on him when the man quickly got up from the ground and took off running. All Tom could do was stand frozen in the spot, his gun slowly lowering to his side.

Doug ran up next to Tom and looked at him with a worried expression across his face. "Tom, come on, he's getting away." Doug started to climb the fence and was almost to the top when he noticed that Tom hadn't moved. "Hanson! Come on, we can still catch him!"

"No." Tom whispered. His body was trembling and all of a sudden he felt lightheaded. Slowly his knees sunk to the ground and his gun landed next to him. "No, it can't be." He said, a little louder this time.

Doug took one last look at the alley and then let out a frustrated sigh. He climbed back down and made his way over to his partner. "Tom, man, why'd you let him get away? We could have caught him." The frustration was evident in his voice. When Tom didn't reply, he knelt down next to him. "Tommy, what is it?"

"It can't be. He…He's dead." Tom stuttered.

"What?" Doug asked. "Who? Who's dead? Hanson, you're not making any sense."

"He died eight years ago. Charlie sat me down and told me what happened." Tom began. "It couldn't be him. No, it wasn't. But… but I saw him. It was him." Tom looked up at Doug, his face pale and his body shaking even harder now. "Doug, it was him."

"Who Tom?" Doug pressed. "Come on man, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I think I did." Tom said.

Doug looked at Tom and then down the alley. _What the hell is Hanson talking about? He wasn't making any sense at all._ "Tom, what the hell are you talking about?"

Tom looked up at Doug, tears threatening to fall from his dark eyes. His face had gone about two shades paler than before. "It was him Doug. The guy we were chasing…it was… my dad."

**Okay, so a bit of a cliffy….let me know what you guys think about this story. It's going to be full of angst and all that good stuff. I'm loving this one and seems like I'm on a bit of a roll right now! Hope you all are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. -tewksgirl**


	4. Chapter 4 Two Little Words

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, things have been very busy around here for me. Anyway, here's the next chapter...I know, it's a little short, but I'm working on Chapter 5 as we speak and it should be up soon as well. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Two little words**

The ride back to Tom's apartment had been a quiet one. Every once in a while, Doug would look over at his partner, only to find him staring blanking out the window. He wasn't sure what to say to him. All he could think about was the fact that Tom had _thought_ he had seen his father. _His dad's been dead for eight years,_ he thought, _there's_ _no way that was Hanson Sr. in that alley. Maybe Tom was still feeling the effects of the bottle of whisky he had downed._ Shaking his head, Doug pulled the mustang into a spot in front of Tom's apartment, put it into park and removed the keys. Trying to find the right thing to say, he turned to his friend and began, "Hey, uh Hanson…"

"Don't say it Doug." Tom muttered, opening the door and getting out. Once out on the sidewalk, he turned to face Doug. "I know what I saw."

"Tom, maybe after everything that went on tonight you just think you saw him." Doug said gently.

Tom was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "It was him. I think I'd know my own father."

"Tom, he's been dead for eight years." Doug said. "People don't come back from the dead."

"Damn it Doug, IT WAS HIM!" Tom yelled, unable to control his anger. "I know what I saw."

"Okay, okay…why don't we go inside and talk about this?" Doug said. Doug began walking towards the entrance to Tom's building, only to be stopped by Tom's next words.

"You know what Penhall?" Tom began. "Why don't you just go home? I don't need to talk about this anymore."

"What? Come on Tom." Doug stated.

"Just get the fuck out of here, okay?" Tom pushed.

Angered by the conversation, Doug threw the keys to Tom and made his way over to his bike. "Fine. See you later _Hanson_." With that, he climbed on his bike and took off down the road, with Tom watching the tail lights disappear into the night.

"Fine." Tom muttered to himself as he let himself into his apartment building and made his way upstairs to his apartment. Once inside he went straight to the kitchen where he pulled out a beer from his fridge and then slumped down on his couch. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he opened the can and took a long drink. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the cushions, trying to block the image of his father in that alley from his head. _Doug's right, you know…your father is dead and gone. There's no way that was him in the alley, _he thought to himself. _But it looked just like him. _Tom laid an arm over his eyes and let out another sigh. _You're fucking losing it, Hanson. Get a grip. Your dad is dead. End of story. Deal with it._

"Yeah, I'll deal with it." Tom said, getting up and going to the kitchen where he opened the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a glass and went back to the couch. "How's this for dealing with it?" he asked, taking a long, hard drink.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

When Tom awoke a few hours later, his heart was pounding in his chest. The room was blanketed in complete darkness. He could sense that something was wrong; something didn't seem right. He laid there for a moment, trying to clear his head. He quickly glanced over at the coffee table next to him and noticed the half empty whisky bottle that was sitting there. _Shit, _he thought, _how much did I drink?_ He started to push himself up to a sitting position when he heard a noise in the back of his apartment. Instinctively he reached for his gun, which was still holstered on his side. Once it was firmly in his hands, he listened for any more sounds. After a moment, he could hear some rustling from his bedroom. Tom stood up from the couch and had to grab onto it to steady himself as a wave of dizziness flooded him. _Of all the damn times to be drunk, _he thought. He waited for the dizziness to pass and then quietly made his way back to his bedroom, careful not to trip over anything and alert the trespasser to his whereabouts. He held his gun out steady in front of him as he made his way to the back of the apartment. He could feel his heart pounding, as if ready to jump out of his chest. When he made it to his bedroom, he leaned in towards the door and listened. He could still hear movement inside and prayed that he only had one intruder. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, pushing the door open. Once the door was fully open, he could see the silhouette of a man, with his back facing him, over by his bed. Aiming his gun at the man's back, he stepped forward.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Tom said, hoping the man wasn't armed. He noticed the man stopped moving, but he didn't seem to want to do as he had asked. "Now!" Tom said with a bit more force. Tom watched as he slowly moved his hands out to the side.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Tom asked, inching towards the intruder.

The man cleared his throat and slowly turned around, keeping his hands out at his side. Nervously, Tom searched for the light switch with one hand while keeping his gun trained on the man. Once he found it and flipped it on, bright light flooded the room, causing him to blink, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. He let out a startled gasp as the light revealed the face of his intruder.

"N-no…" Tom said. "It c-can't be." Tom stood motionless for the moment, his gun hand faltering as it began shaking. He stared into the eyes of the man before him. He was caught completely off guard when the intruder finally spoke. Two words were all it took for Tom Hanson's world to come crashing down around him. Two little words that changed everything he had ever believed in. Two little words that had always meant so much to him. Two words that he had thought he would never hear again.

"Hi sport." The man said.

Two words that caused Tom Hanson to raise his gun and let off a single shot that echoed in the night.


	5. Chapter 5 Back from the Dead

**Okay, so I am on a roll….I really love when everything seems to just flow so easily! I am really enjoying this story and I have so many ideas that I have to get figured out. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that everyone has left for me…I truly appreciate them all! Enjoy this next chapter… oh and there's a warning for some language in this one.**

**Chapter 5 Back from the dead**

A deadly silence filled Tom Hanson's bedroom. Tom himself, stood frozen for a moment, staring ahead blankly. Then as reality of what just happened sunk in, he snapped from his stupor and steadied the gun once again at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you and what kind of sick game are you playing?" Tom asked, the anger evident in his voice.

"Come on Sport, calm down. Why don't you put the gun down so we can talk?" The intruder said, disbelief in his voice. He looked next to him and saw the hole in the wall where the bullet had lodged itself.

"That was just a warning shot. If I wanted to kill you, I could have." Tom said. "Now, why don't you tell me who the fuck you are and what you are doing in my apartment before I make sure the next bullet doesn't miss." To make his point, Tom aimed the gun directly at the man's heart.

"Tommy, it's me." The man began. "Come on, sport. It's me, your father."

"Bullshit." Tom said, his voice wavering. He cleared his throat and added, "And don't call me sport. No one is allowed to call me that anymore."

"I used to call you that all the time, don't you remember?" The man said, taking a step towards Tom.

Tom pulled back the hammer on his gun and aimed it at the man once again. "Don't you fucking take another step, do you understand me?" He couldn't help uncertainty that rang out in his words. The man before him looked like his father, but he was there on that cold, dark day when they lowered his father's body into the grave. He was there next to his mother as she couldn't hold back the tears any longer and he had to practically drag her from the cemetery after the funeral. He was there left to pick up the pieces of his broken family after his father was shot to death in that coffee shop on Valentine's Day eight years ago. There was no way in hell that his father could be standing there with him in his apartment.

"Tommy, it's really me." The man spoke again. "I know you are confused right now. Hell, I'd be confused right now too if my dead father was standing in my room trying to convince me that he was alive."

"Shut up!" Tom yelled, not wanting to believe any of the things that this man was saying to him. "Just shut up!" Tom's hand was shaking uncontrollably now and as he tried to steady it, he began to panic. "Who the fuck are you?" he yelled.

The intruder took another step towards Tom and held out his hands. "Tommy, it's me. Why don't you put the gun down and I'll explain everything to you. I promise. Come on Sport, put the gun down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk, okay?"

Tom hesitated a moment, confused by the scene is his room. He was beginning to think drinking a half of a bottle of whisky was a really bad idea. "Okay, first of all I want you to tell me your name."

The man nodded his head and spoke. "Thomas Hanson Sr."

"Bullshit. Stop playing these games." Tom yelled. "Who are you working for? Is this about some kind of revenge or something for someone I put away?" Tom tried to think of someone who might be out for revenge, but couldn't come up with any one in particular. "Why are you here?"

The man took another step towards Tom as he said, "Tommy, look at me. You know in your heart that it's me. Your mother's name is Margaret Hanson. We had been married eighteen years before I disappeared."

"Anyone can find out that information. My father was a cop and you could have gotten hold of his records." Tom said. "Now try again. Tell me something that only my father could have known."

The other man thought for a moment before a smile crossed his lips. "I drove you and Diane Thompson to the Valentine's Day dance that night in my squad car. You looked so handsome in your blue tux. I was so proud of you that night. Diane was wearing a pink dress and I told her that she looked beautiful." He paused for a moment as the memory of that night played through his mind. "You talked me into letting you stay out until 1:00. I told you that you could only because I trusted Diane."

Memories of that night suddenly crept into Tom's mind. He could see himself sitting in the back of the squad car with Diane and having that conversation with his father. His attention was brought back to the current situation when he heard the man speak again.

"You asked me not to bring Charlie with me. You were afraid he was going to tease you in front of Diane."

Tom could feel the tears welling up in his eyes at the memory and let his head drop, not wanting the man in front of him to see his reaction. _No, this can't be happening, _Tom thought to himself. _It can't be my father…they told me he was shot and killed. He never made it out of the emergency room…_

"Tommy, let me explain everything…please." The man said. He took another step towards Tom and now stood face to face with him. He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please."

Tom stood motionless for a moment, emotions running wild through him. Anger soon took center stage however and he did the only thing he could think of.

Tom Hanson Sr. flew back as the punch made contact with his face. He stumbled and fell to the floor, clutching his jaw.

"You son of a bitch!" Tom yelled. "How the hell could you let me and mom think you were dead? Do you know what she went through when the police chief drove me home and sat her down and told her that you had been shot? We went to the hospital and waited and waited for news. Mom lost it when the doctor came out and told us that you died from the gunshot wound. I had to grow up and take care of her from that night on! I didn't get to be a teenager anymore! I didn't get a chance to grieve or miss you. I had to be there for mom because you had left us!" Tom stood, his fists clenched at his side. The anger he was feeling had finally boiled over and threatened to explode as he took a deep breath and added, "How the hell could you do something like that? How could you let us think that you died? For fuck's sake, how could you leave us?"

With that, Tom turned around and stormed into the kitchen, searching for the bottle of whisky. Once he found it, he threw his gun onto the counter and took out a glass. He stopped for a moment and rested his head against the cabinet door. Tears began to stream down his face and he frantically wiped them away. Then, pushing back, he opened the bottle and took a rather large drink.

"Tommy, please, don't…" Tom Hanson Sr. said.

Tom turned around to find his father standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Suddenly he flung the whisky bottle across the room. It made contact with the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces, leaking the amber colored liquid down the wall.

"Don't you fucking talk to me!" Tom yelled. "You're not my father! You lost that title that night you decided to leave us!" Tom eyed his father as he brushed past him and walked into the hallway, grabbing his coat and walking out the door. The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the small apartment as Tom Hanson Sr. sighed and watched as his only son got into his beloved mustang and drove off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Found

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews…I never imagined that this story would be so well received. Thanks for the ego boost…as I reward, I'll keep writing it and hopefully I won't disappoint anyone!**

**Chapter 6 Found**

Tom Hanson had gotten into his beloved mustang and turned the ignition on and threw the car into gear, speeding from its parking space. Tom wasn't thinking clearly and his mind was jumbled with anger, hurt and frustration. He barely noticed that the highway was almost deserted as he pulled onto the entrance ramp. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. He wanted to get as far away from his apartment and his father as possible. Tom blinked, trying to rid himself of the tears that were threatening to fall. _How the hell could he do this to me?_ Tom thought to himself. _What kind of father would leave his wife and sixteen year old son behind, letting them think that he had been shot to death?_

Tom gripped the steering wheel hard in frustration. The tears were falling freely now and he didn't even attempt to wipe them from his face. Silently he cursed his father for ever coming back into his life. _He should have just stayed dead, _he thought.

Before Tom had a chance to react, he heard a loud explosion and the car veered suddenly to the left, crossing into the opposite lane.

"Son of a bitch!" Tom yelled, fighting the steering wheel as the tire that exploded threatened to cause the car to go into a spin. Tom fought desperately against the wheel as he could notice headlights coming towards him in the distance. "Come on!" he muttered desperately. Finally, he was able to get control of the car and pulled off to the side of the road just as the other car passed, his horn blaring into the night. Tom put the car into park and rested his head on the steering wheel, letting out a shaky breath. After a moment, Tom got out and walked around the car, finding the right rear tire had blown.

"Just fucking great." He said, kicking the tire. He got back into the car and slammed the door shut. He sat there for a moment, deciding what to do. After much debate, he got out and locked the door and began the walk to the next exit.

Thirty minutes later, Tom walked into the phone booth at the gas station and put in some change and dialed a familiar number. It rang five times before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Doug." Tom said.

"Tom, do you know that it is 4 in the morning?" A tired voice said.

"Yeah, sorry." Tom said. "Um, could you come pick me up? I had a bit of an accident."

"WHAT?" Doug yelled into the phone. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. My tire blew. I'm out on Highway 8, um, exit 24 at the gas station." Tom said.

"Okay, give me 15 minutes. I'll be there."

"Thanks Doug." Tom said, hanging up the phone.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

A black BMW had been parked outside the apartment building all night. Inside were two occupants that had been keeping an eye on the building.

"Should we go in and take care of him now?" A large, muscular man said.

His companion shook his head. "No, let's wait to see if the son comes back. I want to see what they're up to."

"Want me to call it in to Mark?" The larger man asked.

The other man nodded, handing him the cell phone. "Tell him that we've found the son as well. Looks like he's made contact with him too."

The phone rang twice before a voice answered on the other end. "Mark, we've found Hanson. He's made contact with his son." A moment of silence was heard on the line before a voice rang out.

"Hmm…things just got very interesting." Mark said. "Looks like we could use this to our advantage. Use the son as a bargaining chip. I like the sound of that."

"What would you like us to do?" The large man asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Just keep tabs on them for now. I'll be flying in tomorrow morning. I'll fill you in on the rest of the details when I get in. But we're going to have some fun with Hanson and his son. I want him to pay for everything that he's done. I think messing with his son should do the trick."

"Understood Mark." The man said, before hanging up the phone. He turned to his partner and smiled. "Mark's got some plans for Hanson and his son. Neither one of them are going to know what hit them."

**Oohh….and the plot thickens! Please read and review! More to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Mr Hanson

**Language warning in this one too…Here's an extra treat..2 chapters in one day. Gosh, I love this creative streak I'm on.**

**Chapter 7 Meeting Mr. Hanson**

Tom watched as Doug's yellow pickup truck pulled into the gas station. As he opened the passenger door and climbed in, Doug took a closer look at his partner.

"Are you drunk?" Doug stated.

"Shut up Doug." Tom said, running his hand through his hair. "It's been a very long night and I don't need a lecture from you, okay?"

"Hanson, you're a cop! How stupid could you be to get behind the wheel when you've been drinking?" Doug couldn't help the anger that was creeping into his voice. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay?" Tom yelled back. "So what? I'm not the perfect Tom Hanson that everyone expects me to be. God, why is it that everyone can make a fucking mistake except me?" With that, Tom climbed out of the truck and slammed the door. He began walking back towards the highway.

Doug sighed and got out of the truck. He ran to catch up to his partner and put a hand on his arm, pulling slightly to stop him. "You know, you're lucky that no one was hurt. I just can't believe that you of all people would get in a car and drive after you've been drinking."

Tom turned around and looked at Doug for a moment. He could feel all his pent up anger returning and before he knew what was happening, his fist came up and punched Doug in the face.

Doug was caught off guard by this action and stumbled back. He was surprised again as another fist made contact with his stomach. Anger took over and he returned a punch that landed square on Tom's cheek. Tom staggered back a bit, only to be knocked to the ground by Doug's tackle. The two exchanged a few more punches before Doug finally spoke.

"What the hell is the matter with you man?" he said, wiping some blood from his lip.

Tom wrapped an arm around his middle and sat up. He hung his head and kept quiet.

"Come on Tommy, what's going on?" Doug asked. "All this isn't like you."

Tom sighed and looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry Doug. I really am." His hand went to his lip to wipe the blood from it. "I have to tell you something, but it's going to sound crazy."

Doug stood up and held out a hand to help Tom up. "Okay, you know that you can tell me anything. I'm listening."

Tom ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "My…my dad's alive."

"Tom, I thought we went through this already." Doug said.

"Doug, he's alive. He's back at my apartment." Tom said, the frustration evident in his voice.

"What?" Doug began. "I thought he was killed on the job."

"Yeah, so did I." Tom said.

"Well, what's going on?" Doug asked.

"I don't know. I hit him and threw a bottle of whiskey at him before I took off." Tom said.

"Oh." Doug said. "You didn't ask him what was going on?"

Tom shook his head. "He tried, but I didn't give him a chance. I was just so angry and I left."

Doug was quiet, thinking about the information that he had just heard. He walked over to his friend and put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, I'll give you a lift over to your apartment and we'll get the mustang tomorrow." Tom nodded his head and followed him to the truck.

"I'm really sorry about hitting you Doug." Tom said.

Doug rubbed his chin and smiled. "It's okay. Although, I think your right hook is getting a lot better."

Tom laughed and got in the truck. "Shut up Doug."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Doug pulled the truck into a spot in front of Tom's apartment building. They both sat there after the engine had been shut off. Doug was the first to speak.

"You want me to come in for a bit?" he asked. "You know, in case he's still there?"

"No, I'd better do this on my own. I'll see you tomorrow at the chapel." Tom said, opening the door. "Thanks again, Doug."

Doug smiled, "No problem."

Tom closed the truck door and made his way up to the entrance of the building. Looking back, he waved as Doug pulled away and drove off. _Let's get this over with, _he said to himself as he let himself into the building. Tom climbed the stairs and paused at his front door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered the apartment. He took off his worn leather jacket and hung it up on the hook by the front door. He made his way into the living room and was half surprised to find his father there, sitting on the couch.

"Hi sport." His father said calmly.

"You're still here." Tom said. He took a seat on the chair facing his father.

"Tommy, please let me explain." His father began, only to have Tom cut him off.

"Explain?" Tom asked. "How the hell do you explain letting us believe that you were dead?"

Tom Hanson Sr. hung his head. Looking up at his son, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. "I had no choice Tommy. I didn't want to leave you and your mother."

"Then why the hell did you do it?" Tom yelled. "Mom cried herself to sleep every night for a year. I laid in bed at night listening to her, not knowing how to help her. It killed me to watch her go down the hole after you died."

"What about you?" his father asked. "How did you handle it?"

Tom laughed. "How the hell do you think I handled it? I lost my father when I was sixteen. When I joined the academy, everyone compared me to you. Do you know how hard it was to live up to that reputation? I had to prove myself at everything. I was Tom Hanson's son and I had to be perfect. I had to make you proud. Do you have any idea what that was like?" Tom was yelling at this point and his body began to shake with emotion.

"I'm so sorry Tommy." His father said sadly. "I had no idea how hard this would be on you. I should have never come here." Tom Hanson Sr. stood up and walked towards the door.

"You're getting really good at walking out aren't you?" Tom said. "Do you enjoy this game?"

Tom Hanson Sr. turned around and faced his son. "It was never a game Tommy. I didn't leave because I wanted to."

"So you keep saying." Tom said. He thought for a moment before adding, "Are you going to tell me why you left? I think you owe me at least that much."

Tom Hanson Sr. sighed and returned to his seat on the couch. "Yeah, I guess I do." He rubbed a hand over his face and began his story. "Charlie and I had been assigned to track down a major drug pusher out in the west end of the city. We had been on the case for over eight months when we finally had a huge break in the case. We had stumbled across a supplier by the name of Mark Thompson. He had shops set up all over the country, with his main supply coming in from Cuba. Well, we set up a sting operation in the west end to catch this guy in the act. The FBI and DEA were even in on it. This guy was a player and he wasn't going to be taken down easily."

"So, you caught this guy?" Tom asked.

"We had everything set up to make a major buy one night out at the docks. The place was surrounded by FBI and DEA. I was going in to make the buy when one of Mark's associates made me for a cop. Seems I had busted him a few years ago for possession. Anyway, things got heated and a shootout took place. His guys ended up killing twelve officers that night. Mark got away and the DEA and FBI decided that it was too risky for me to go back home. They came up with the story that Charlie and I were in that diner that night and it was just a random robbery. I left that night in the witness protection program."

Tom was confused. "What about Charlie? Why wasn't he part of the program?"

"Charlie never went in that night. Mark wanted to seal the deal with me only, so Charlie was out in the car as backup."

"Charlie knew about this the whole time?" Tom asked.

Tom Sr. nodded his head. "Yeah, sport. He did."

Tom stood up, anger creeping back into his body. "He was the one who sat me down and explained everything to me. He told me that you took a bullet in that coffee shop and never made it out of the emergency room. He stood right there and lied to me."

"Tommy, Charlie couldn't tell you anything. It was so hard on him to have to tell you and your mom that story." Tom Sr. said. "If he would have told you the truth, Mark and his men could have come after you and your mom. He couldn't put you in that kind of danger." He looked up at his son. "I couldn't put you guys in that sort of danger."

Tom stood up and went to the door. "Okay, you've told me your story." He looked his father straight in the eyes, anger still filling his entire being. "Now you can leave."

"Tommy…" Mr. Hanson started. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just had to see you and make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, well…as you can see I'm just peachy." Tom opened the door and motioned for his dad to leave. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Tom Hanson Sr. paused for a moment as he passed his son. His hand brushed his son's cheek. "I love you Tommy." With that, he stepped past his son and left the apartment.

Tom closed the door and slid down the wall until he reached the floor. He let out a shaky breath, as the tears could no longer be held back.

"I love you too Dad." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8 Capture

**Okay guys, sorry it's taken so long to update, but life has taken center stage lately! How dare it take over my fan fiction addiction! LOL! Anyway, here we go with some more angst and drama…what could be better?**

**BTW, this chapter was inspired by the queen of TT, my good buddy firebunee. Here's to you girl!**

**Chapter 8 Capture**

Tom had somehow made it back to his room and slowly changed into some blue plaid pajama pants. He grabbed a white t-shirt but then decided against it and threw it carelessly into the corner of his bedroom. He climbed into bed on top of the covers, his chest muscles rippling ever so slightly with each breath he took. He was beginning to regret not telling his father that he loved him when he had the chance. He fought to hold back the tears as the day's events flooded his mind. He was still having a hard time accepting the fact that his father was still alive. With regret filling his thoughts, Tom Hanson Jr. finally succumbed to the desire to sleep.

Some time later, Tom was startled out of his restless sleep. He sat up straight in his bed when he heard a knock at his front door. _Who the hell is knocking at my door at 6:00 in the freaking morning?_ He thought as he pushed himself out of bed. He muttered to himself as the knocking continued.

"Hold your damn horses. I'm coming." He said, just as he reached the door and the knocking continued. He opened the door to find a rather large, muscular man standing outside. "Uh, can I help you?" Tom had never seen the man before.

"Are you Tom Hanson?" the large man asked.

"Um, yeah." Tom answered, suspicion beginning to rise.

Suddenly, the large man pushed Tom into the apartment and shut the door behind him. Tom was about to say something when the larger man pulled out a gun and aimed it at his chest. Tom stood still for a moment, too stunned to comprehend what was happening.

"Just make this easy on yourself son and no one will get hurt." The man said.

Tom knew he had to get control of the situation before things got out of hand. He took the opportunity when the larger man began to search the apartment with his eyes, as if he were making sure they were alone. Tom took the chance to charge the guy, who was caught off guard and they went flying to the floor. Even though Tom was greatly outnumbered by the man's weight and height, Tom had an advantage in his speed. Tom managed to knock the guy's gun away and get a punch in to his cheek. This seemed to anger the man and he grabbed hold of Tom's arm and flung him across the room. Tom's body hit the coffee table as it landed and knocked the lamp off onto the floor where it smashed into pieces. Tom began getting to his hands and knees when a kick met his ribs and he landed back on the floor in a heap. He caught his breath and decided he wasn't going down without a fight. He kept his head down and charged the man once again, both of them stumbling over the leather chair. Tom was able to get a few good punches in to the man's stomach, causing him to double over. Tom scrambled over to the kitchen and had his hand on the phone when something heavy crashed against the back of his head. Tom reached out to steady himself against the wall when his vision became dark and blurry. Once again the object pounded on the back of his head and his fight to remain conscious was lost. His body slid to the floor where it remained motionless, his attacker hovering over him with a smile on his face.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

"Tommy." A voice echoed through his brain as it tried to register whom it belonged to. "Come on sport, wake up." He felt the soft touch of a hand running over his cheek and he struggled to open his eyes. His eyelids felt as though they were weighted down with lead weights. "That's it Tommy, open your eyes son." Tom was finally able to open his eyes, but regretted it instantly as the bright light caused the pounding in his head to ignite. His hand went to the source of the pain immediately. He could feel a wet stickiness at the back of his head and when he pulled his hand away, he could see his fingers covered in blood. Before he could say anything, a strong wave of nausea waved over him and he quickly rolled to the side as the contents of his stomach forced their way out onto the floor. He could feel a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him through his torment.

"Take it easy Tommy." His father said soothingly. "I've got you sport."

When his stomach was finally empty, he wiped his chin with the back of his hand and fell back to the floor, exhausted. His father brushed his long hair out of his eyes and looked at him with concern evident in his face. "Take it easy Tommy. I think you have a concussion. I need you to stay awake for me, okay?"

Tom nodded his head, instantly regretting the movement. The pain was throbbing in his head and he was sure it was going to explode. "Wh-where are we?" he sat up, with his father's help and looked around at their surroundings. They seemed to be in some sort of cell. There was one small window on the far wall, and Tom could tell it was still daylight. The only other thing in the room was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. A steel door stood at the other end of the room and Tom knew without even checking that it was locked.

"I'm not sure." His father said. "Mark and his goons grabbed me in the parking lot after I left your apartment."

Tom took a good look at his dad for the first time since he had awoken. His face was bruised and had several cuts decorating it. His left eye was slightly swollen and his lip was split. "You okay?" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the pain in his head became too much to bear.

"I'm fine Tommy." His father said. "I'm so sorry I got you into this. I knew better than to go to your house. I should have just stayed away."

Tom fought the dizziness that plagued him and opened his eyes. "It's okay. It's not your fault." Tom moaned and leaned forward as his stomach muscles constricted once again and he felt the urge to be sick. Once again, he felt the hand on his shoulder as it tried to comfort him.

"Take it easy sport." His father said. "I'm going to get us out of here, I promise. Besides, I think you owe me a ride in the mustang."

Tom managed a soft chuckle. "You get us out of this and I'll let you drive the mustang."

Just then the steel door opened and Mark stepped inside. "The only drive you guys will be taking is to the morgue." Mark laughed at his own joke and then motioned to someone outside the door. Tom and his father watched in horror as a man dragged Margaret Hanson into the room. Her hands were tied behind her back and a piece of duct tape was placed against her lips. A look of fear crossed her face as she was shoved into the room next to her husband and son.

"MOM!" Tom yelled as he crawled over to her. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" he yelled at Mark.

His threat was met with laughter and then the steel door slamming shut. "Enjoy your family reunion while you can." Mark yelled as he walked down the hallway.

**Okay, so hopefully this chapter turned out okay. I've got lots of plans for our dear officer and his family. There's plenty more to come, I promise! Now, please send me some reviews and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9 Missing

**Chapter 9 Missing**

Tom Hanson Sr. had removed the tape and ropes that had bound Margaret. She now sat in the corner of their cell, staring at the man before her. She hadn't said a word since she was brought in.

"Margaret?" Tom Sr. asked. He put a hand out to take hers. When she didn't pull away, Tom Sr. pulled her into his arms. "Say something please?"

"H-How? I thought you were dead." She said, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes.

"It's a long story." Tom Sr. said. "I've been in the witness protection program."

"It doesn't matter." Margaret said. "All that matters is that you're alive and you're here." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "I've missed you so much."

Tom Sr. kissed her back and then pulled her in close. "I've missed you too."

Margaret looked over at her son and noticed the blood at the back of his head. "Tommy, are you okay?" His eyes were fluttering closed and his head was beginning to lull to one side. Tom Sr. pulled away from his wife and went over to his son. He gently shook his son's shoulder and watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"Tommy, I need you to stay awake for me." He said. "You can't fall asleep, you've got a concussion."

"Yeah, okay." Tom said. "Okay, I'm awake." His face was slightly pale and his skin felt clammy. His head was still throbbing and any movement he made only aggravated it. He noticed his mother sitting next to him fussing over the back of his head. He gently brushed her hands away and said, "Mom, I'm okay, really. It looks worse than it is."

His mother shot him another worried look. "Tommy, I'm still your mother. I just worry about you."

"I know mom, but I'm fine." Tom said. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Margaret shook her head. "No, they just tied me up and gagged me. I was having coffee out on the patio when those guys came up and grabbed me. I fought back but they dragged me out to the van and tied me up."

Tom put a hand on his mom's shoulder. "Are you sure they didn't hurt you though?" He sighed in relief when she nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry that I got you guys into this." Tom Sr. spoke softly from where he was sitting. "The whole reason I left all those years ago was to keep you guys safe from all of this."

Margaret placed her hand gently on her husband's face. "You've always kept us safe. No one blames you for any of this. We're just really glad you're back."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

"Penhall!" Fuller's voice echoed throughout the chapel.

"Yo coach?" Penhall said from his desk.

Fuller stood in the doorway of his office, a frustrated look evident on his face. "Don't yo coach me Penhall."

"Sorry Captain." Doug said, walking over to the captain. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, Doug. Have you seen or heard from Hanson this morning? You two are supposed to be starting your assignment over at West Compton this morning." Fuller stated.

"Uh, no captain. I bet he's just running late." Doug said. He was beginning to wonder where his partner was as well.

"Well, give him a call and see where the hell he is, okay? We don't want you guys to be late for your first day, now would we?" Fuller said a forced smile on his lips. Before Doug could answer, he turned and went into his office and closed the door.

Doug sent a mock salute his way and returned to his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed Tom's number. To his surprise, a busy signal beeped in his ear. Grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, Doug stopped at Judy's desk and waited for her to hang up the phone.

"Hey Jude, if Fuller wonders where I am, let him know I went to find Hanson."

"Sure, just don't be too long. He's in a bad mood this morning." Judy said with a laugh. Doug waved and left the chapel.

Once inside Tom's apartment building, Doug began to wonder if Tom talked to his father last night. _Maybe they just lost track of time catching up on stuff._ Doug knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When no one answered, he tried again, a bit more loudly this time.

"Hey Tom? You in there? It's me Doug." Doug searched on top of the door for Tom's spare key. He retrieved it and placed it in the keyhole, opening the door. Doug stepped inside and surveyed the surroundings. He could see the overturned chair and the broken lamp in the corner. Doug quickly searched the apartment and began to get worried over the condition of small space. He knew how neat and tidy Tom was and that he would never leave his apartment looking the way it did. Going into the kitchen, Doug found the phone lying on the floor. What was more disturbing was the small amount of blood that was on the floor next to it. Doug picked up the phone and dialed the number to the chapel.

Judy picked up on the third ring. "Jump Street Chapel. Detective Judy Hoffs speaking."

"Hey Jude, can you put Fuller on the line?"

"What's wrong Doug?" Judy asked.

"Tom's missing and his apartment is a wreck."

"Oh my god!" Judy exclaimed. "Hang on, I'll get Fuller."

A moment later Doug could hear his captain take the phone.

"Coach, Tom's missing."

**I know, I know…a cliffhanger, but I needed to stop it here. But don't worry, the next chapter is up already too, so please don't be upset with this one!**


	10. Chapter 10 Torture Games

**Okay, here's a treat for everyone…two chapters in one night! Whoo hoo I was on a roll. Thanks to firebunee, my good buddy, for the inspiration for this chapter! This one's for you girly! Hope it meets your expectations!**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this one as much as I am writing it. It's my favorite story that I've written and I'm really proud of it. Enjoy and please review! It really makes my day to get a review once in a while.**

**Oh yeah, I guess I should mention that there's some language in this one.**

**Chapter 10 Torture Games**

Adam Fuller pulled into the parking lot of Tom's apartment. He climbed the stairs and made his way up to the small apartment where Tom lived. He saw several uniformed officers making their way in and out of the apartment. Once inside, he found Doug standing in the living room looking for clues. Fuller let out a low whistle once he saw the condition of Tom's place. Doug heard the noise and turned around to find his captain standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Hey Captain." Doug said. "It looks like there was a bit of a struggle. I found some blood in the kitchen, near the phone. Tom must have been trying to call for help."

"Do we have any suspects?" Fuller asked. Doug hesitated and then shook his head. "What aren't you telling me Doug?"

"Well, Tom thought he saw his dad last night." Doug said, watching a look of disbelief cross Fuller's face.

"What? Doug, we all know that his dad has been dead for a while now." Fuller stated.

"I know Captain, but last night Tom came over to my apartment. He told me that his dad broke in here and he talked to him. I didn't get all the details, but Tom swore it was his father." Doug stated.

"Okay, Doug I want you to go downtown and see what you can dig up on Tom Hanson Sr. If you get any resistance, tell them to call me." Fuller said. "Something's going on and I want to know what it is."

"Yes sir, coach." Doug said as he grabbed his jacket and headed downtown. _Hang on Tom, we'll find you. Just hang on._

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Tom Hanson Sr. stretched, the slight movement waking his wife who had been sleeping against his shoulder. "Sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay." Margaret said. She sat up and looked over at her son, who was sitting with his back against the wall and holding his head. "Hey Tommy, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Tom asked. "Like my head was run over by a truck. But I'll live."

The Hanson's could hear a key in the lock turning and as they moved to the corner of their cell, the heavy steel door swung open.

Mark Thompson and three men walked through the door and into the room, closing the door behind them. Tom Hanson Sr. stood up to face the men.

"It's so good to see you again Tom." Mark said. "Are you enjoying your family reunion?"

"Why don't you let them go Thompson? They have nothing to do with this." Tom Sr. said. He noticed that his wife and son were now standing beside him. "I'll stay, but let them go."

"Tom, no. I won't let you do that." Margaret said, taking her husband's arm.

"Ah, how touching." Mark said. "Sorry, Tom, but I just can't do that." He rubbed a hand across his chin. He motioned to his men to take Margaret and Tommy. One of the men made their way over to Margaret and grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her to his side. Before she could react, a hand holding a rather large knife went to her throat.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Tommy yelled, stepping towards the man that held his mom captive. Tom Sr. started to put a hand out to hold him back, but was too late as the large man from Tommy's apartment quickly sent a blow to Tom's head, sending him crashing to the floor. He struggled to get to his hands and knees, only to have the man grab him by the hair and yank him to his feet. The dull pain that was still present in the back of his head was now an agonizing throbbing that spread throughout his head. Tom cried out in pain as he was hauled to his feet and an arm snaked around his neck. Tom cringed as he felt the cold steel blade being pressed against his throat. He struggled to clear his vision and focus on his father before him. The blow to his head was threatening to send him into darkness, but he fought with all his might. He knew that he couldn't black out now. Something could happen to his father or even worse, his mom. His hand automatically went to the strong hold on his throat, but he failed in trying to relieve the pressure on his windpipe. The man holding on to him was not about to relieve any discomfort Tommy was going through. Tom watched as his dad took another step forward, only to have a gun shoved into his side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Tom. Not unless you want to watch these guys slit your son's throat or have some fun with the wife." Mark said with a smile as he watched Tom Sr. stop in his tracks. "Actually, how about if I let you choose which one of them I'm going to torture?"

"There's no way in hell I'm going to choose which one that you can torture. Just leave them alone". Tom Sr. pleaded. "You've got me."

Mark shook his head. "Sorry, that's not how it works. Now, which one do I get to have some fun with? Come on Tom, it shouldn't be that hard to choose." He walked over to Tommy and pulled his head back by grabbing onto his hair. Tom let out a moan as the pain in his head was reignited. "How about your son?"

"Leave him alone!" Tom Sr. yelled. He watched as Mark walked over to Margaret and ran his finger along her cheek.

"You've got a beautiful wife here, Tom." Mark said as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear, causing Margaret to flinch. He ran his hand down her back and watched her struggle to get away from the unwanted touch.

"Get the fuck away from her you sick son of a bitch!" Tom Sr. yelled, running towards Mark and throwing a punch to his face. Mark's head snapped back and he put his hand up to his lip that was now dripping blood. Before Tom Sr. could get another hit in, the man holding the gun on him flung him to the corner of the cell.

"Stupid move Tom." Mark said, putting a handkerchief to his lip. "Okay, you've made your choice. The wife stays here with you; I get to have some fun with your son." He motioned for the goon holding Tom to take him out of the cell. Tom struggled, but the grip on his neck was too much for him to break loose from. He could do nothing as he was dragged out of the cell.

Margaret was pushed down near her husband and watched as the men dragged her only son out of the room. "NO! Please, don't take him! Please!" she pleaded. "TOMMY!" She was shaking as Tom Sr. slid over next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Thompson, please leave him alone! Please!" Tom Sr. pleaded. His only answer however was the slamming of the door and the key turning in the lock. "Oh God, Tommy, I'm so sorry!" He put his head on Margaret's shoulder and let the tears fall from his face. "I'm so sorry."

**Okay, I know another cliffy…sorry, but I could have just kept going with this one! I had to put a break in somewhere and it seemed like a good time to do just that. Don't worry, there's some good old fashioned butt kicking in the next chapter for…guess who! Who else? LOL!**


	11. Chapter 11 Payback

**Chapter 11 Payback**

Doug Penhall walked into the Chapel carrying two large files under his arm. His partner had been missing for over eight hours now and he was hoping that they could find some answers in the files that he had. It had taken over an hour to get approval from downtown to get hold of Tom Hanson Sr.'s files. Doug had to call Fuller and have him explain the situation to the police captain down at headquarters. Finally they handed them over to Doug and he was able to get them back to the Chapel.

"Captain, I've got the files." Doug said as he entered Fuller's office. Ioki and Hoffs were already seated in his office and as Doug laid the files on the desk, he took a seat next to Judy in front of the desk. Captain Fuller picked up the first file and opened it. It contained the basics, Tom Hanson Sr's rank, dependents and his police files. Adam scanned through them quickly and then placed that file down on his desk. Picking up the next one, he scanned them and stopped immediately when the words "Witness Protection Program" jumped out from the page.

"Shit." He muttered. He continued reading and then picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Get me everything you can on Mark Thompson." He hung up and looked at the puzzled faces looking back at him.

"What's going on Captain?" Judy asked.

Fuller sighed and sat back in his chair. "Seems as though Tom Hanson Sr. is indeed alive and well."

"What?" Judy exclaimed. "How could someone do that to their wife and kid, sir?"

"I don't think that he had a choice Judy. From the looks of these files, Officer Tom Hanson Sr. was trying to track down a major drug dealer…a Mark Thompson. A drug bust was set up with the FBI and DEA. Things went wrong and twelve officers were killed in a shootout that night. The Feds put Officer Hanson into the witness protection program that night." Fuller stated, running a hand over his face.

"But what about the story about him being killed in that diner that night?" Doug asked.

Fuller shook his head. "It was just that Doug, a story."

"Poor Tom. To live with that all these years." Ioki said. "I still remember the night he told us the story."

"Okay, I've got some men finding out everything they can about Mark Thompson. My gut tells me that he has something to do with this. We'll find him and hopefully find Hanson."

Just then the phone rang and Adam answered it. "Hello? What? When did this happen? Okay, keep me updated." He hung up the phone and turned back to his officers. "We have another problem guys."

"What is it coach?" Doug asked.

"Margaret Hanson was kidnapped this morning. A neighbor saw her being dragged away from her house early this morning." Fuller stated.

"Shit." Doug said. "It's got to be Thompson coach. He probably figures that he can get to Tom Sr. if he's got leverage with Tom and his mom."

"I agree Doug." Fuller said. "Okay, I want you guys all in on this. This case is our top priority right now."

Judy, Ioki and Doug all nodded in agreement as they stood up to get to work on finding Tom and his family.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Tom gasped for air as his body was pushed to the hard cement floor. The iron grip on his throat was finally gone and now he lay gasping to catch his breath. His hand went up to the tender skin on his neck and he gently rubbed at the sore spot. He coughed, trying to clear his irritated throat. He wasn't expecting what happened next. The large man from his apartment sent a kick into his ribs, causing him to sink flat to the floor. Another kick and Tom coughed, trying to catch his breath. Once again a kick knocked him flat and he wrapped his arm around his middle, trying to protect his vulnerable ribcage. He was able to push himself to his hands and knees. His breaths were coming in shaky gasps and his head was spinning. _Don't black out now Hanson_, he thought to himself. _Black out now and you're a dead man for sure._ Taking a few more shaky breaths, Tom pushed his body up and stood up as straight as he could.

"That the best you've got?" He asked, trying to sound tougher than he felt.

Mark laughed from his spot against the wall. "You're just a chip off the old block, aren't you Tom?" He walked over to stand in front of the young officer. "Let's see what we can do about that arrogant attitude, shall we?" He motioned to the two goons to take care of the cocky man in front of them.

The large man cracked his knuckles and flexed his arms. "No problem boss." He turned to Hanson and smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Tom decided that he wasn't going down without a fight. Even though the odds were two to one, he couldn't just let them win. So he did the only thing that came to mind…he stepped forward and landed a punch in the man's stomach. He was caught off guard and doubled over. Tom took the opportunity to bring his clasped fists down on the back of the man's neck, causing him to stumble to the ground. Next he turned to the man behind him and sent a punch to his face. He drew his arm back for another blow when he was tackled from behind. He landed on the floor with the large man on his back. He gasped out in pain as a fist connected with his lower back. He was still out of breath as he was picked up and flung against the far wall. Darkness threatened to close in as his head made contact with the wall. Before he could even try to recover, he was hauled to his feet by the other man. His arms were held behind his back by the other man. The larger man came up to him with a smile on his face.

"I'm really going to enjoy wiping that smug look off your face." He said.

"Give…it….your best…..shot." Tom said, struggling to break free from the grasp of the other man. He tried to ready himself for the first blow as it connected with his cheek. However, the force behind the blow took him by surprise and he felt his body begin to betray him. The man before him delivered blow after blow to his face and stomach and he could swear that he heard a rib or two crack during the torment.

Twenty minutes later, Tom felt his body slide to the floor and he barely reacted as one last kick was delivered to his already damaged torso. He barely heard Thompson say "Take him back to the cell. Maybe this will get my point across to Officer Hanson now." When the two men grabbed Tom by the arms to drag him back to the cell, he had already succumbed to the inviting darkness that surrounded him. His battered and bruised body was dragged through the hallways to his waiting cell.

212121212121212121121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Margaret Hanson was sitting as close as she possibly could to her husband. He had both arms wrapped protectively around her as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"He's going to be fine Margaret. Tommy's a tough kid." Tom Sr. said soothingly. "He's really grown up to be a fine man."

Margaret lifted her head and looked her husband in the eyes. "Yes he has." She sighed and added, "After we thought you had died, all Tom wanted to be was a cop. I was so scared and I didn't want him to join the academy, but I couldn't stop him. He wanted to prove that he could be just as good a cop as you were. He always felt like he had to prove something."

"He's a good cop from what I hear." Tom Sr. said. "Even better than his old man, from the stories I've heard."

"He really took your death hard." Margaret said. "It changed him. He grew up so fast after that. He was always taking care of me and made sure I was okay. I don't think he ever took the time to grieve himself."

"I'm so sorry about all of this Margaret." Tom Sr. said. "It was never my choice to leave. I tried everything I could to stay."

"I know. I believe you." Margaret said. They both sat up straight as they could hear footsteps coming closer to the door. "What do you think they want now?"

"I don't know." Tom Sr. said, wrapping his arms tighter around his wife.

The door flew open with a bang and the Hanson's watched as the beaten, bloodied form of their only son was dragged into the room and thrown into the corner.

"Compliments of Mr. Thompson. Have a nice visit." The large man said, laughing as he closed the door and locked it.

"Oh my god, Tommy!" Margaret yelled. She broke free from her husband's grasp and crawled over to her son. She saw the cuts and bruises forming on his face and noticed that his right eye was beginning to swell. She gently ran her fingers over his face. Tears began streaming down her face as her husband came over and pulled his son into his lap. Tears were also falling from his face.

"Tommy, come on sport, wake up." He pleaded. He noticed the angry bruises forming on his son's chest and stomach. He gently ran a hand over his chest and could feel the grinding of his ribs as he breathed. "Hey, Tommy, come on son, can you hear me? It's Dad, I'm here." He watched his son's ribs as he took in a breath. "He's got a couple broken ribs." He whispered, causing his wife to gasp.

"Tommy, it's Mom. Wake up." She patted his face gently, urging her son to wake up. "Open your eyes Tom." They both noticed that their son's eyes began to flutter as if he were trying to wake up.

"That's it Sport, open your eyes." Tom Sr. said. As he looked down, the eyelids finally fluttered open and he stared into the chocolate brown orbs that stared back at him. "That's it Tom. We're here. Mom and I are both here." Tom Sr. carefully brushed the loose strands of hair that fell across his son's face.

"Dad?" Tom whispered. He arched his back as the pain shot through his battered body. "Hurts."

Tom Sr. took his son's hand in his own and squeezed, trying to offer some kind of relief. "I know Sport. You just relax, okay. I've got you."

Tom nodded and before he could mutter anything else, he sank back into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12 Searching

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update… I was lacking ideas of where I wanted to go next. Plus, I've been getting my kids ready for back to school, so it's been a lack of time to sit down and work on this. Hope this makes up for the wait! Thanks for all of the great reviews!**

**Chapter 12 Searching**

Adam Fuller hung up his phone and stood to walk over to the office door. "Ioki, Hoffs, Penhall…my office now." He stated and returned to his desk. A few moments later his officers joined him.

"What's up coach?" Doug asked, taking a seat on the couch. "Did you get any information on Hanson?"

Fuller nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, we have come across some information on Thompson." He lifted the paper that he had scribbled on and read from it. "Seems he owns a few abandoned warehouses in the east side. Three to be exact."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Doug asked. "Let's go check them out." He started to stand, only to have his captain's voice stop him.

"Hang on a second Doug. We've got to get a couple of teams together and we can't just go rushing into this. If Thompson does have Tom's family in one of these warehouses, we have to go in quietly. Otherwise, there's no telling what he will do." Fuller stated.

Doug nodded and sat back down. "Yeah, you're right. This waiting is just killing me."

Fuller looked at him sympathetically. "I know Doug. We'll find him." He looked at the rest of his team and added, "Okay, this is how we're going to do this." He continued to fill in the three officers on the procedure.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Tom slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was or even how he'd gotten there. One thing he was sure of was that his body hurt all over and his head felt like a jackhammer was going off inside it. "Ugh." He said, his hand making his way to his head.

"Tommy, take it easy son." A voice above him said.

It was then that Tom was able to clear his vision and focus on the face before him. "D-dad?" he asked. He turned his head slowly to the side and saw his mother sitting beside him, gently rubbing his hand. "I take it we're still guests of Mark Thompson?"

Tom Sr. nodded his head and smiled. "At least you still have your sense of humor."

Tom laughed quietly and instantly regretted it as a sharp pain bolted through his chest. His face scrunched up in pain and his dad put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

"Easy sport. I'm pretty sure you have a broken rib." Tom Sr. said.

"Or two." Tommy added. The pain subsided and he was able to relax somewhat. "Mom? You okay?"

Margaret leaned in close to her son. "I'm fine Tommy. Don't worry about me. I've got my two favorite, strong men here with me." She smiled down at her son, even though her heart was breaking at the sight before her. Her son was covered in massive bruises and cuts. She could hear the raspy breaths coming from him as well, and knew that the broken ribs had to be agonizing. She reached out and brushed the strands of hair that had fallen across her son's eyes out of the way. "You need a haircut Tommy."

Tom smiled and looked up at his mom. "Then I wouldn't look like a high school kid anymore."

Margaret shook her head and sighed. "I had to have two cops in my family, didn't I?" She laughed, however uneasy it sounded.

"We're going to get out of here Mom. Don't worry, Dad and I will think of something." Tom said.

"I know you will honey." Margaret said. She looked from her son to her husband. "I love you both."

Tom Sr. took her hand and kissed it gently. "I love you too Margaret."

"Dad, can you help me sit up?" Tom said. He braced himself for the shooting pain in his ribs and wasn't surprised when it happened when his dad gently helped him to a sitting position. He tried to hold back but couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he leaned his back against the wall. He let out a shaky breath and felt his mom's hand on his shoulder. "It's okay mom. I'm okay now." He was already able to breath a bit better now that he was sitting upright.

The three Hanson's sat in silence, waiting to find out what their captors had in store for them next. Even in the silence, Tom began thinking of a way to get his family out of the situation they found themselves in.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Doug Penhall followed closely behind his captain. His gun was drawn as they made their way silently into the warehouse. They stopped once they were inside the building and came across a closed door. Fuller looked at Doug and motioned for him to take a stance on the other side of the door. He made another motion to say for him to back him up as they entered the room. Doug nodded and removed the safety from his gun. He readied himself and counted to three silently. With a swift kick, the door flew open and he and Fuller entered the room, guns drawn. Doug quickly scanned the dark room and lowered his gun when he was sure the room was empty.

"They aren't here coach." Doug said, defeat sounding in his voice.

Fuller took out his police radio and pressed the button on the side. "All clear. Get everyone over to the warehouse on Fifth and South." He turned to Doug and added, "They've got to be there. Come on; let's go get Hanson and his family back." Doug nodded and placed his gun back in his holster.

"Hang on Tommy, we're on our way." He muttered as he followed Fuller out of the warehouse.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

The three people being held prisoner jumped when the door to their cell slammed open with a loud bang. Mark Thompson entered the room carrying a gun, followed by the three goons. They too held guns of their own. Mark stepped up to the three people sitting together in the corner. He grabbed hold of Tom Sr. and dragged him to his feet. A smile crossed his face as he placed the gun under the man's chin. "You ready to die Mr. Hanson?"

**Okay, now please leave me a Labor Day gift and review the chapter…let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13 Rescue

**Chapter 13 Rescue**

Tom struggled to his feet with the help of his mother. "Leave him alone!" he yelled, taking a step towards the man that held a gun on his father.

Mark turned to the young officer and laughed. "I'm surprised you can still stand, after the beating you got. You must take after your father." He quickly pulled Tom Sr. back against him, still holding the gun under his chin. "I've got plans here for dear old dad. He caused me to loose quite a bit of money and I don't like to loose money. Bad for business, you see." He tightened the grip on Tom Sr. and added, "So the way I see it, Tom here has a debt to pay."

"Go to hell Thompson." Tom Sr. said. "You're nothing but a no good drug pusher. You deserved everything that happened. I only wish we'd have taken you out that night."

Thompson laughed, the sound echoing throughout the room. "You guys were too incompetent to take me out. The only thing you succeeded in was delaying my business for a bit." He leaned in close to Tom Sr.'s ear. "I'm going to enjoy watching you and your family die." A smile crossed his face as the man began struggling in his grip.

"You leave my family alone Thompson!" Tom Sr. yelled, fighting against the grip that held him. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Ah, but they do. I want you to suffer for what you've done to me." Thompson said. "And I can't think of a better way than to make you watch your family die right before your eyes." He motioned for his goons to take Margaret and Tom. Both tried to fight the men off, Tom even successful in getting in a punch to his captor's stomach before he heard his mom scream. He looked up to find his mom being held with a knife against her throat. Tom put his hands out to show that he was going to cooperate.

"Just leave her alone." He pleaded as the man grabbed him with an arm around his throat once again. His hand automatically went to the arm that was crushing his windpipe once again.

"Okay Tom, just to prove that I'm not such a bad person, I'll let you choose who gets to go first." He pointed his gun first at Margaret and then his son. "Do you want them to watch you die or would you like to watch them die?"

"You bastard! You're going to pay for this!" Tom Sr. said, struggling against the grip that held him. He heard Mark laugh hysterically.

"No, I don't think so Tom." Mark said. "You see, I'm going to take care of you and your family, then I'm going to start my business back up. Too bad you won't be around to see the success I'm going to enjoy." He repositioned his grip and added, "Okay, enough talk. I think we should get on with this. I also think that it would be fun to make you watch your family die first."

"NO!" Tom Sr. yelled. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" He struggled frantically against the grip that held him. "I'm not going to let you hurt my family any more than they've already been hurt."

Before Mark could respond, they heard the faint sound of sirens coming in the distance.

"Shit. What are we going to do Thompson?" the large man holding Tom asked. He looked to his boss for directions.

"Okay, you and Hank stay with us. Ted, you go and check things out. Try and stall if you can." Thomas stated calmly.

Ted nodded and made his way out into the hallway. As he disappeared from sight, Thompson motioned for his other two men to follow him. "Bring them, let's get out of here."

Margaret, Tom Sr. and their son were dragged out of the small cell and down a dark, damp hallway to a back door. Mark stopped and peered outside and once he was sure that everything was clear, he motioned for the others to follow. He carefully made his way over to an adjacent parking lot next to the pier. Tied to the dock was a speedboat that Mark had placed there for their escape. He stopped when they suddenly heard four gunshots ring out into the night air.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

"Okay guys, everyone loaded?" Fuller asked as he checked his gun. Ioki, Doug and Judy followed suite. "Good, Judy, Harry, I want you guys to take the front entrance. Doug and I will take the back. Watch your backs, we don't know how many of them there are."

"Will do Coach." Ioki stated as he and Judy took off for the main entrance. They checked around the corner of the door and quietly made their way inside the building.

Fuller and Doug watched as their friends entered the warehouse and then quietly made their way to the back of the building. "Okay, I'll go in and make sure it's clear. You cover me, okay Doug?" Doug nodded and waited for his captain to check the door before entering. Doug followed close behind, his gun aimed in front of him. Once they cleared the room they were in, Doug made his way into the hallway followed by Fuller. Quietly and carefully they made their way down the hall, listening for any tale-tell signs of anyone in the building. Doug stopped as he thought he heard someone making his way down the hallway in front of them. He put a hand up to motion to Fuller that he heard someone ahead. He saw Fuller nod and they quietly made their way down the hallway.

"Hold it right there asshole!" It was Ioki's voice. Doug and Fuller made their way towards his voice and stopped once they came to an open room at the end of the hallway. "I said stop!" Ioki shouted once again. Doug watched as the man raised his gun towards his partners and fire. He saw Ioki and Judy dive to the side and he quickly raised his gun and fired a shot. It hit the man in the left leg and he fell to the ground. Being shot obviously didn't phase him however because he turned towards Doug and fired another shot. Doug returned fire and when the man didn't move, he carefully made his way over to the man on the floor. He lay motionless and Doug kept his gun aimed on him as he knelt down and felt for a pulse.

"He's gone." Doug said as Judy and Harry made their way over. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Judy said. "Thanks Doug."

"No problem." Doug said. "Come on, let's go find Hanson and his family."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

"Okay, let's do this now. Get them down on their knees." Mark said as he watched his men push Tom and Margaret down onto their knees with their backs towards them. "You ready to watch your family die Tom?" Mark whispered into Tom's ear. He still had the gun pressed under his chin and forced him to face his son and wife, who were kneeling down on their knees with their hands on their heads.

Tom snuck a peek over at his mother. He tried to reassure her with his eyes. He was still trying to figure a way out of this without his mother or father getting caught in the crossfire, but with two guns pointed at them, he couldn't come up with any kind of plan. All he could hope for was some kind of distraction. Some kind of distraction that would allow him to get the upper hand on Thompson and his goons. He couldn't help but cringe when he felt the barrel of the gun pressed into the back of his head. He heard the distinct _click_ of the hammer being cocked back. His heart almost stopped when he saw another gun pressed into the back of his mother's head. He could see her trembling and the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks.

"Mom, it's going to be okay." Tom said, trying to reassure her. He felt the gun pressed harder against his skull.

"Shut up." The voice said. "It's not nice to lie to your mother." He heard the laughter coming from behind him. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement from the back of the warehouse. He squinted, trying to make out the object and just about lost it when he noticed the familiar figure hovering beside the building. _Doug,_ he thought. It was then that he saw Fuller, Harry and Judy as well. He let out a sigh of relief and knew that he had to stall Thompson and his goons until it was clear for his friends to come to their rescue. He watched as his partners slowly and quietly made their way over towards the dock where he and his parents were being held captive.

Mark was beginning to lose his patience. He wanted to make Tom Hanson Sr. pay for all the problems he had caused for him. He was about to give the orders to shoot when he noticed the movement near the warehouse. Quickly he aimed his gun towards the warehouse and fired a shot. "Stay back!" he shouted. "I'll put a bullet in them right now!"

Tom Sr. felt the hand loosen around his neck slightly and decided that it was time to take control of this situation. With a quick fling of his wrist, he was able to throw Thompson off balance and over his shoulder. Tom moved quickly and was able to get a grip on the gun. They struggled for control of the weapon until Tom landed a blow to the man's chin. Thompson's grip loosened on the pistol and Tom was able to gain control. He sent another blow to the man's chin, knocking him unconscious.

Tom heard the scuffle behind him and felt the pressure from the gun on the back of his head being removed. He knew that this was the chance he had been waiting for. Moving quickly, he turned around and tackled the guy at the knees. The man was caught off guard, allowing Tom to get control of the situation. The man however was not going down so easy. He struggled to throw Tom off balance, but Tom fought to keep control. He heard a gunshot go off and turned to find the man that had been holding his mother lying on the ground clutching his arm to his side. Blood was beginning to seep through his shirtsleeve. Tom heard footsteps running up behind him. He was about to turn around when a heavy fist met the side of his face. The man jumped on top of him and sent another punch into his cheek. Tom was struggling to get a hit in when he felt someone grab the man and toss him to the side. Tom scrambled to his feet and watched as his father tackled the man to the ground. He went to help his mother up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You okay mom?" he asked. She nodded her head and leaned heavily against him. They watched as Tom Sr. sent a blow to their captor, sending him to the ground bruised and unconscious.

"You guys alright?" Tom Sr. said, making his way over to his family and wrapping his arms around them protectively. Tom and his mom both nodded.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Fuller asked, as he and his officers made their way over to the Hanson family. Harry and Judy went to the unconscious bodies and quickly placed handcuffs on them. "Good work guys." He said as they made their way over to them.

"Thanks a lot." Tom Sr. said, reaching out his hand.

Fuller took the outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. "You must be Tom Hanson Sr."

"Yeah. That's me." Tom Sr. said with a slight smile. "Looks like I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to the FBI."

"Well, maybe I can help you out with that one." Fuller stated. He turned to Harry and pointed at Thompson. "Let's get these guys out of here." Harry nodded and made his way over to Thompson. He knelt down and was about to pull him up when an arm snaked up and grabbed him. Harry was surprised to find Thompson awake and even more surprised when the arm reached for his gun in the holster. Harry struggled to keep the hand away from his gun but was knocked off his feet when a leg wrapped behind his, knocking him to the ground.

"Watch out!" he yelled, trying to warn the others as he struggled to gain control of the weapon. He watched in horror as Thompson aimed the gun and fired a single round.

Tom and his father heard the warning from Harry and turned to see the commotion behind them. Tom's face widened in horror as he watched Thompson aim the gun and fire. He quickly tackled his father, knocking him to the ground. He heard another shot echo in the night and looked up to find Doug's gun aimed towards the direction of Thompson. He saw the motionless body of Thompson and the red pool of blood that was slowly spreading around him.

"He's dead." Harry said, checking for a pulse.

"Thanks Doug." Tom said. Doug nodded and returned the gun to his holster. He then realized that he hadn't heard anything from his father and turned to the body lying under him on the ground. He quickly scrambled off him and noticed the red stain spreading on his father's chest. "DAD! NO!" he yelled. "Come on Dad, don't do this to me! Please, talk to me! DAD!"

**Okay, I know, another cliffhanger, but it won't be much of a wait. I'm already working on chapter 14 as we speak. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14 I love you

**Okay, so here we go with the next chapter…. Many, many thanks to firebunee and her help with this one… You're the best! Since she inspired me to write this chapter, it's dedicated to her. Sorry it's taken so long to get this one up, but I wanted to get it just perfect. I'm quite happy with the way that it turned out! Hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, language warning for this one.**

**Chapter 14 I love you**

"Dad! Please, no, this can't be happening!" Tom yelled, kneeling down beside his father. He felt the stabbing pain of the broken rib as he knelt down, but pushed the pain to the back of his head. He ripped open his father's shirt to find a gaping bullet wound staring back at him. The bullet had penetrated Tom Sr.'s chest. "Somebody help me. Get an ambulance, now!" He looked over at his fellow officers and pleaded, "God, please help me!" He placed his trembling hands over the wound, careful not to seal it off completely. If he did, his father wouldn't be able to breathe properly. He noticed the bluish tinge to his father's skin and the faint sucking sound coming from the chest wound. Tom placed a blood stained finger to the side of his father's neck. "He…he still has a pulse. He's still alive." He leaned down towards his dad and whispered, "Hang on Dad, please just hang on. Help's on the way."

"Tom!" Margaret yelled, finally able to move from where she had been standing in shock. She had watched as her son tried to push her husband out of the path of the bullet. She had gone into shock when she noticed the patch of blood spreading across her husband's chest. "No, no, no….please dear lord, don't take him from us again!" She knelt down next to her husband and caressed the side of his face. She was caught off guard when her husband's eyes flickered open. "We're here Tom, right here." She gently squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him of their presence any way she could.

Tom watched as his dad began gasping for air. He would slowly suck in a short breath and then gasp as he tried to exhale. He was fighting for his life right before their eyes and Tom didn't know what to do. He felt completely useless. He watched as his mom began crying and couldn't stop. She held onto his father's hand and began to pray. "Dear Lord, don't do this, please! Please, you can't take him from us again. Please! Tom, do you hear me? Don't you dare die on us again!" She nearly jumped when Fuller came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Doug made his way over to his partner's side. "The ambulance is on its way." He said, kneeling down beside his best friend. He could see the various bruises and cuts that covered his partner's body and he noticed the labored breathing. He knew that his friend was hurt, but he knew that Tom wouldn't accept any help at this moment. He watched as his best friend slowly began to lose his composure as the tears trickled down his bruised face.

Tom felt the tears begin to stream down his face as his dad fought to take in each breath. "Dad, I'm so sorry." He said, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. "I never should have said those things to you in my apartment. I never stopped loving you and I never should have said that you weren't my father anymore. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, please! Please Daddy, forgive me, please. I didn't mean it…any of it. I'm so, so sorry."

Tom Sr. fought to find the strength to speak. He had so much to tell his only son. He could feel his body losing its battle to stay alive and knew he didn't have much time left. He didn't know if he could hang on until help arrived. All he knew is that he had something very important to tell his son. He struggled to inhale, to take in a precious breath of oxygen, only to gasp for air as he tried to exhale. He felt as if he was slowly suffocating and it was terrifying. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that no sound could escape his lips. He began to mouth the words that he was so desperate to speak, hoping that his son would understand what he was trying to say.

Through his tears, Tom noticed his father's lips were moving as if he were trying to tell him something. He saw his father reaching out towards him and couldn't help the involuntary flinch as the fingers brushed the side of his cheek, staining them with his father's blood. "What?" he asked. "What are you trying to tell me Dad?" He leaned in, listening intently for the words that tried to escape the injured man. "I can't…I don't know what you're trying to tell me." Tom said, desperately trying to understand what his father was trying to say. He held his breath as his felt his father's body suddenly shudder as he gasped for more air. Tom could sense that it was getting more difficult for his father to take in the precious oxygen he needed to survive. He still felt the hand against his cheek and quickly took it in his own hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He felt a weak squeeze back and couldn't stop the new wave of tears as they fell. "Dad, hang on please. Help is on its way. Please hang on, I can't loose you now."

Tom Hanson Sr could feel his life drifting away with each struggling breath he took. He drew in a ragged breath and tried to speak. He opened his mouth and desperately tried to get the words out that he needed his son to hear. "I….. love…..you….sport." he managed in a low whisper. Those few words became too much for the injured man and he began to cough, gasping for air as he did so.

"I love you too Dad. Hang on please, help will be here soon. Just please hang on." Tom pleaded. He could hear the sirens of the ambulance in the distance. "Don't leave me Dad! I need you here with me!"

Tom Hanson Sr. turned to face his wife and mouthed the words, "I love you" to her. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Tom Hanson Sr. turned his gaze back towards his son and reached out towards his face. His fingers brushed gently against the bruised skin, leaving another streak of his blood on Tommy's cheek. Drawing in a shaky breath he choked and gasped as his body began to fail him completely. His eyes began to flutter and his arm suddenly goes limp and falls away from Tom's face.

Tom panics and grabs his father's hand and holds on to it for dear life. He watches as his father's eyes roll back into his head and he takes in another struggling breath. Suddenly his body becomes limp and unnaturally still. "Dad?" Tom asks, fear evident in his voice. "Dad, wake up! Open your eyes!" He leans in and listens for any signs of breathing. To his dismay, he doesn't hear a sound. Quickly he puts a finger against his neck to feel for a pulse. "Oh my god, NO!" He places his hands on his father's chest and begins pumping rhythmically, desperately trying to get his heart started.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" His mother screams. "What….what are you doing?" Fuller gently pulls her up to her feet and wraps his arms around her protectively. She can't bear to see her husband's life fading away before her eyes and buries her head into Fuller's chest. She began to cry hysterically and allows Fuller to lead her away from the scene and over to the police cruiser.

"I can't get a pulse and he's not breathing!" Tom says, still continuing the compressions. After a round of compressions, he tilts his father's head back and blows in two breaths. Then he returns to the compressions, frantically trying to save his father's life. "Damn it, breathe!" he yells at his father's lifeless body. "Don't you leave me again, do you hear me? Please, don't leave!" He pounded his father's chest, begging God or anybody to make his heart start beating once again.

Doug watched helplessly as his friend and partner frantically tried to save his father's life. He felt like he was watching it all on a movie. _There was no way this could be real. There was no way…this couldn't be happening. How would Tom survive losing his father for a second time?_ Snapping out of his thoughts, Doug looked at his watch. _He's been down for fifteen minutes._ Slowly he went to Tom's side and puts a hand on his arm. "Tom, man, stop."

"No, I can save him!" Tom said, sending another breath into his father's lungs. He felt Doug tug at his arm again. "Leave me alone! He's not dead." He choked out. He was exhausted from the CPR, but refused to give up. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly he curled his hands into fists and slammed them into the still body sprawled out before him.

Doug grabbed his arms and pulled him up to his feet. He spun Tom around to face him before speaking, "Tommy, he's gone. I'm so sorry, but he's gone."

Tom's body slumped forward slightly as a single tear slipped down his cheek. The fight seemed to have drained from him. He stood motionless, not uttering a single word as he glanced down at the dead body of his father. Suddenly he fell to the ground beside him and once again began pounding on his chest.

"You're not dead, do you hear me?" he screamed. He pounded his fists into his father's chest so hard that his body jumped from the impact. "Don't you fucking leave me again! You coward, how dare you do this! You can't just come back into my life and then leave me again! You're just a fucking coward!"

Doug wraps his arms tightly around his partner, pulling him in close. He can feel Tom's body trembling against him. Before he could say anything, Tom's body becomes limp and he slumps towards the ground. Doug quickly grabs him and pulls him in closer. "I've got you partner." He whispers, "I've got you." He holds onto his friend as he breaks down, the tears flowing freely down onto Doug's chest, soaking his shirt. Doug watches as an ambulance pulls up near the dock and two paramedics jump out and grab their equipment and a stretcher.

One paramedic kneels down and inspects the wound. He feels for a pulse and shakes his head. "How long has he been down?" he asks.

"Over fifteen minutes now." Doug says. He watches as the paramedics hook up the defibrillator and place the paddles on Tom Sr's chest. He hears them mutter "clear" and watches as Mr. Hanson's body jumps from the bout of electricity coursing through him. They repeat this procedure five or six times before one of them sits back and looks over at him.

"I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do." He says. "He's gone." They lift the body up onto the stretcher and begin to place a white sheet over it, pulling it up over Mr. Hanson's head. As they begin to push the stretcher to the ambulance, Tom suddenly springs to life and breaks free of Penhall's firm grip.

"NO! Please, you have to save him. He's not dead!" Tom reaches for the white sheet and pulls it back, grabbing his father's hand. "Please, save him! I know you can….please, he can't be gone! I just got him back."

"I'm so sorry; it's been over twenty-five minutes. He's gone." The paramedic stated sympathetically.

"NO! Don't you dare say that, he's not dead!" Tom yelled, pushing the paramedic up against the back of the ambulance. "He's not fucking dead, do you hear me?"

Doug came up behind his partner and grabbed his arm. "Tom, come on. They did all that they could. He's gone." He pulled Hanson away from the paramedic and sent him an apologetic gaze. "It's his father. He's just in shock. He doesn't know what he's doing right now."

"No problem, I understand." The paramedic said.

Tom pulled away from his friend's grip and walked over to the stretcher. Looking down at his father's still body, he takes his father's limp hand and holds it tightly. He leans down and lays his head onto his father's chest. "I love you dad." He whispers as the tears flow down his cheeks. He feels a hand on his shoulder, but can't force himself to turn away from his father.

"Tommy, we need to let them take him." Doug says quietly. When Tom doesn't reply, he gently pulls him up and away from his father's body. "Come on." Tom takes one last look at his father's body and then takes a step towards Doug. Suddenly the world becomes blurry and darkness closes in on him. He hears Doug call out his name as he sinks to the ground and embraces the darkness that takes over him.

**So, just a quick note… I know some of you are going to be upset that I killed Mr. Hanson. I apologize and hope that I didn't loose any readers. But in my defense, I love a good angsty story and I couldn't let him live and accomplish that. I am quite proud of this story and would love to hear your feedback, just please remember I do have feelings. Hopefully I didn't loose any of my readers and you'll be back to read the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! Your reviews make me want to keep writing! **


	15. Chapter 15 Reality

**Warning… just a bit of language in this one.**

**Chapter 15 Reality **

Tom could hear voices in his sleep and began to stir. He struggled to open his eyes and find out who the voices belonged to. Once he was able to focus, he found Doug and Judy sitting in chairs next to him. "Where…" he began.

Doug pulled his chair up closer to him. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked quietly. He noticed that Tom was looking around at his surroundings and seemed a bit confused. "You're in the hospital."

Tom started to sit up but a sharp pain shot through his chest. Doug gently pushed him back down and straightened out his pillow for him. "Just lay still Hanson. You've got a couple of broken ribs. They've got to hurt like hell, but they're giving you some pain meds for it."

Tom sank into the pillows and closed his eyes. His whole body ached and his head felt a bit strange. _Must be the medication, _he thought. Sighing, he opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "How long have I been here?" he asked.

"About six hours." Doug said. He looked at Judy and sighed.

Hanson noticed the sadness on his friend's faces. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, Hanson. Everything's going to be alright." Judy said, running her hand through his hair gently. "You just try and get some rest, okay?" She stood up and kissed his forehead. "I've got to get back to the chapel. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Jude." Tom said. He turned to Doug and said, "What's going on?"

Doug was quiet for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "You don't remember?" he asked. He watched as Tom tried to recall the events of the past evening.

Suddenly an image of his father's bloody body shot through his mind. He sat up in bed quickly, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest. "Oh my god, no." Doug stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My dad…my dad is dead, isn't he?" Tom asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Doug sat down on the bed next to his best friend and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Tom. There was nothing we could do. The bullet nicked his heart and was lodged in his chest. His lungs collapsed and there was nothing that we could do." He felt Tom leaned against him as the tears spilled from his eyes. He soon became overcome with grief and the sobbing intensified. His body began to tremble as he sagged against Doug's body.

"Please tell me it isn't true." Tom pleaded. He looked up at his partner. "Please Doug, tell me he's alive."

Doug felt the tears sting his eyes as he looked at Tom. "I wish I could Tommy. The paramedics tried and they couldn't get his heart beating again." He watched helplessly as his friend pulled away and fell back against his pillow. He turned over onto his side, ignoring the pain from his broken ribs, away from Doug and away from the world. "Tom…." Doug began.

Tom took in a ragged breath. "Doug, just leave. I want to be alone." He whispered.

"Hanson, I'm here for you. Don't push me away." Doug said. He placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, only to have his friend shrug it off.

"Please Doug; I just need to be alone for a little while." Tom pleaded.

Doug stood up and sighed. "Okay, but I'll just be out in the waiting room if you need anything." Taking one last look at his friend, he quietly made his way out of the room and to the waiting area. He sank into one of the seats and leaned his head against the wall. Closing his eyes, he was soon lost in a dreamless sleep.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

_"Tommy, let me explain everything…please." The man said. He took another step towards Tom and now stood face to face with him. He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please."_

_Tom stood motionless for a moment, emotions running wild through him. Anger soon took center stage however and he did the only thing he could think of._

_Tom Hanson Sr. flew back as the punch made contact with his face. He stumbled and fell to the floor, clutching his jaw._

_"You son of a bitch!" Tom yelled. "How the hell could you let me and mom think you were dead? Do you know what she went through when the police chief drove me home and sat her down and told her that you had been shot? We went to the hospital and waited and waited for news. Mom lost it when the doctor came out and told us that you died from the gunshot wound. I had to grow up and take care of her from that night on! I didn't get to be a teenager anymore! I didn't get a chance to grieve or miss you. I had to be there for mom because you had left us!" Tom stood, his fists clenched at his side. The anger he was feeling had finally boiled over and threatened to explode as he took a deep breath and added, "How the hell could you do something like that? How could you let us think that you died? For fuck's sake, how could you leave us?" With that, Tom turned around and stormed into the kitchen, searching for the bottle of whisky. Once he found it, he threw his gun onto the counter and took out a glass. He stopped for a moment and rested his head against the cabinet door. Tears began to stream down his face and he frantically wiped them away. Then, pushing back, he opened the bottle and took a rather large drink._

_"Tommy, please, don't…" Tom Hanson Sr. said._

_Tom turned around to find his father standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Suddenly he flung the whisky bottle across the room. It made contact with the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces, leaking the amber colored liquid down the wall._

_"Don't you fucking talk to me!" Tom yelled. "You're not my father! You lost that title that night you decided to leave us!" Tom eyed his father as he brushed past him and walked into the hallway, grabbing his coat and walking out the door._

Tom stirred on his bed. Fighting the memories that plagued his dreams, he tossed and turned. Guilt stirred up in his emotions and he tossed once again on his bed, knocking the blankets to the floor.

_Tom stood up and went to the door. "Okay, you've told me your story." He looked his father straight in the eyes, anger still filling his entire being. "Now you can leave."_

_"Tommy…" Mr. Hanson started. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just had to see you and make sure you were okay."_

_"Yeah, well…as you can see I'm just peachy." Tom opened the door and motioned for his dad to leave. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."_

_Tom Hanson Sr. paused for a moment as he passed his son. His hand brushed his son's cheek. "I love you Tommy." With that, he stepped past his son and left the apartment._

_Tom closed the door and slid down the wall until he reached the floor. He let out a shaky breath, as the tears could no longer be held back._

_"I love you too Dad." He whispered._

Tom awoke with a start and sat up in his bed. He could hear the constant humming of the machines in his room. With a shudder, his dreams came back to haunt him.

"Why did I say those things to him?" he whispered. "I'm so sorry dad; I never meant anything I said to you. I'm sorry." With that, he hunched over and let the tears fall freely from his eyes. The guilt became too much to bear and he couldn't stop the emotions that took over his body. Getting up from his bed, he stumbled over to the window to look outside. It had begun to rain and he placed his forehead against the cool glass. He kept hearing the words that he yelled at his father. No matter how hard he tried to block them out, they kept replaying in his mind. He could see the look of sadness on his father's face and knew that he'd never be able to take back the harsh words he had spoken to him. He'd never have another chance to tell his father how much he loved him. Tom turned around and leaned his back against the wall. He let himself sink to the floor, drawing his knees up to his battered chest. Giving into his emotions, he buried his head into his arms and cried himself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Emotional Goodbye

**Chapter 16 Emotional Goodbye**

Margaret Hanson walked down the hallway of the hospital and stopped in front of her son's room. She peered into the small window and the sight before her almost broke her heart. Her only son was sitting on the floor in the far corner, his head resting on his knees. Sighing, she slowly opened the door and made her way inside.

"Tommy?" she said quietly, trying not to startle her son. She placed a hand on his arm and shook it slightly. "Tommy, wake up honey." She forced a smile as he lifted his head. She reached out and brushed the hair out of his face. Her heart ached from the sadness that looked back at her. "Come on honey; let's get you back into bed. It's got to be a bit more comfortable." She helped him up and over to the bed.

"Mom, are you okay?" Tom asked as he settled into the bed.

Margaret nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just can't believe everything that has happened." A tear slipped down her face as she tried to hold back her emotions. Tom took her hand and pulled her close to him. Careful not to hurt his damaged ribcage, she laid down next to her son. Tom wrapped an arm around her and held her tight.

"He was at the bowling alley that night." Tom said.

"What?" Margaret asked quietly.

"The night we were all there. Doug and I went out to get into the mustang and he was standing there next to it. I thought someone was trying to steal it and I chased him into the alley." Tom said. "When I saw him for the first time, I didn't believe it was him." Tom fought to keep the tears from falling as he spoke. "He came to my apartment afterwards." His breath hitched as he choked back a sob.

"Tommy…" Margaret began.

"I..I said some horrible things to him." Tom said in between sobs. The guilt of that night was almost too much to bear. "I yelled at him and told him that he wasn't my father anymore." Tom wiped at his eyes as the tears began to flow freely.

Margaret sat up and wiped the tears from Tom's eyes. "Honey, he knows that you didn't mean any of it."

"No Mom, I was so mean to him. I never should have said those things to him." Tom cried. "I should have told him how much I missed him and that I loved him. Instead all I could do was yell at him."

Pulling her son close to her, Margaret held him as the sobs shook his body. "Honey, Dad understood. He told me about what happened at your apartment. He didn't blame you for anything you said. He loved you."

Tom rested his head against his mother's chest and let the tears fall. He felt so guilty about the things that happened with his father. He had a second chance to be with him and he had blown it. He had let his anger of losing his father the first time take over his emotions and he had taken it out on him. Tom's body shook as he recalled the memories of that night in his kitchen.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Tom Hanson sat quietly in the wooden chair next to his mother. He was dressed in a simple black suit and tie. His face was unnaturally pale except for the deep purple colored bruise that decorated his left cheek. Dark circles lay beneath his eyes, evidence of the lack of sleep that he had endured for the past few days. His hair hung loosely across his eyes as his head hung slightly towards his chest. His usually bright eyes were now dark and lifeless.

Doug stood behind his friend. He fought to find the right words to say to somehow comfort him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything that would ease the hurt that Tom was going through. As the service began, Doug did the only thing that he could think of…he placed a comforting hand on Tom's shoulder.

Tom could see the priest's lips moving but could not comprehend any of the words that were spoken. He stared straight ahead at the wooden casket that held his father's earthly remains.

_"You've got to be the man of the house now Tommy." Charlie said, sitting the sixteen year old boy down. "Your mother needs you right now, more than ever."_

_Tommy loosened the tie around his neck and sighed. Watching his father's casket being lowered into the cold ground was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had held back his tears, not wanting anyone to see his emotions._

_"I know Charlie." Tommy said. "I'll make my dad proud, I promise."_

_Charlie patted the young man on the shoulder. "I know you will. Your dad would be so proud of the way you're handling all of this."_

Tom reached out and took his mother's hand as the uniformed officers stepped forward and raised their rifles. Captain Fuller arranged for a 21 gun salute in honor of Patrolman Tom Hanson Sr. Tom couldn't help but flinch as the first shot echoed throughout the silence of the cemetery. Each shot brought back memories of the gunshot that took his father's life. His body trembled slightly as the memories haunted him.

Doug felt the tremors course through his partner's small frame. He fought the urge to wrap his arms around Tom. Doug couldn't help the tears that slipped underneath his dark sunglasses. Quickly he wiped them from his eyes as the priest finished the service. He watched as a uniformed officer stepped forward to offer the flag that covered Tom Hanson's casket to his wife. As soon as she placed her hands around the flag, she burst into tears and whispered her thanks. Tom wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

At the end of the service, the priest announced that the friends and family members could come up and say their goodbyes. Harry took Judy's hand and led her up to the casket where she placed a white rose atop the wooden box. Turning back, they made their way over to Tom and his mother. Judy leaned in and hugged Tom, then his mother.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Judy said to Margaret.

"Thank you Judy, Harry." Margaret said. "I really appreciate you both being here."

"Let us know if there's anything we can do." Judy said.

"Thanks. I will." Margaret said, forcing a smile.

"That goes for me too Mrs. Hanson. Anything you need, day or night. Just let us know." Captain Fuller stated.

"Thank you Captain Fuller." Margaret said. "You all have been so wonderful to us. We really appreciate it all."

Fuller, Judy and Ioki left the cemetery together after the funeral. "Doug, you coming?" Judy asked.

Doug shook his head. "I need to stay around, in case Tom needs me."

Judy quickly kissed Doug on the cheek and smiled at him. "We'll see you later then. Call us if you need anything."

Doug nodded and watched as they left. He turned around to find Margaret talking to some people over near the limo. He searched the area for his friend and found Tom over near his father's casket, which had yet to be lowered into the ground. He knew Tom needed some time, so he made his way over to Margaret.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Tom Hanson still sat in the wooden chair near his father's gravesite. He stared ahead blankly at the wooden box that held his father's earthly remains. He couldn't bring himself to leave, yet he couldn't bring himself to go near the casket either. He was startled when someone came up behind him.

"Do you need some more time?" A man asked him. Tom looked up and saw that it was worker from the cemetery. "I mean, would you like some more time before I lower the casket?"

Tom couldn't make the words leave his lips, so he nodded at the man. He was left alone with the casket. Gathering up his strength, he stood up and walked over to the wooden box. Placing a hand on top of the smooth lid, he ran his fingers along the grains in the wood.

"I have so many things that I wanted to say to you. I don't even know where to begin." Tom sighed and tried to put his thoughts together.

"When I lost you the first time, I kept everything inside. I had to be there for Mom. She was so devastated and she needed me. I did the best that I could. I was only 16. I always tried to do the best. I wanted to make you proud of me." Tom's fingers continued to follow the lines in the smooth wood. "That's why I became a cop. I wanted to be just like you. I looked up to you. You meant the world to me and if I could be half the man that you were, I could be proud."

Tom felt a tear slip down his cheek as he took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for the way that I treated you dad." Tom began. He choked back a sob as he continued. "I….I never should have said those things to you. I was angry and hurt, but I had no right to treat you the way I did. You didn't deserve that." Tom felt his knees weaken and he slipped down to the cold ground, placing his forehead against the casket. "P-please forgive me Dad…please." More tears slipped down his face and he quickly brushed them away. He didn't want to loose control of his emotions now. "I am so grateful that I had the chance to spend another day with you. I love you so much."

Tom forced himself to stand up as the grey skies began to open up and the rain started to fall softly. The caretaker returned and sent him an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry, but I have to lower it into the ground now."

Tom nodded and sighed. He wiped away a few stray tears as he watched the casket being lowered into the ground slowly. He shuddered as the first shovel full of dirt was thrown on top of the casket. Looking down into the grave, Tom felt his heart breaking into a million pieces once again. "Goodbye Dad." He whispered as he turned and made his way over to the waiting limo.

**At first I wasn't sure if I was going to end this one here or not. But Hanson's Angel sent me a wonderful review saying that I'd know if it was time to end it or not. Well, after reading this chapter again and taking her advice, I really feel like this is the perfect time to end this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. They all meant the world to me. I am so proud of this story because I think it's the best one that I've written yet. I've learned to correct some mistakes and take my time in developing the storyline. I am so proud to put my name on this one! Now, the pressure's on to top it! LOL!**


End file.
